Usagi: Sailor Neomoon
by Eternal Sailorsaturn1
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo, the NeoSenshi must defend their home against an enemy from a far-away galaxy. Very open for honest reviews
1. Prologue

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. **_Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi_** belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Please visit my webpage to see the interactives - images, message board, etc.

  
**Translations** :  
Usagi = rabbit  
senshi = soldier  
fuku = uniform  
Hanami = beautiful flower  
Miya = shrine  
Kasumi = mist  
Raimeiko = child of thunder

And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


_**Usagi: Sailor Neomoon**_  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

Usagi stood on the balcony of her room overlooking Crystal Tokyo. She watched the lights all around the city twinkle and gleam. The tranquility of the view had a very relaxing effect on her. Then she shifted her eyes towards the sky and dreamily gazed at the moon. _It is so peaceful, not at all like when I was a Senshi before Crystal Tokyo was established,_ she thought to herself as a cool breeze washed over her. _How long has it been? The years pass so quickly that it only seems like yesterday._ She was so caught up in her daydream that she did not hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet behind her.

"Usagi!?" a light female voice inquired worriedly.

Usagi nearly fell off the balcony as she jumped. She whirled around and looked down at the small gray cat with a gold crescent moon on her forehead. "Selene, you frightened me! What is it?" She glanced at a clock on her nightstand, and her eyes bugged out. "Oh no! I am late!"

"That is what I tried to tell you," Selene commented with a faint smirk. "Everyone is waiting on you." She turned her small head and watched Usagi dart frantically around the room, looking for her shoes. "Did you try your closet?"

Usagi frowned then went to her closet. Sure enough, there was her shoes along with a short note from Minako, reminding her to not be late. She laughed nervously as she stepped into her white pumps. _Oopsie_, she thought. Then she turned and examined herself briefly in the mirror hanging on the closet door as she gained her poise. She loved the way her gown melded to her curves, and her hair complimented the dress so well. _I am turning into a narcissist,_ she thought with amusement. She winked at her reflection before closing the door.

"You look beautiful as always, Usagi." Selene smiled at her briefly before growing serious. "Now we should get going!"

"Jeez, Selene. You really take after Luna." Usagi frowned at the feline as she hurried out of her chambers and towards the dining hall. Selene, though, gave no reply and padded past her. She listened to the resounding click her heels made with each step she took. As soon as Usagi walked into the dining hall, all eyes fell upon her. Everyone, save two, rose and waited until she was seated before sitting down again. She smiled briefly then unfolded her napkin and placed it over her lap.

"Thank you for joining us, Usagi," Minako whispered to her. "Did you not get my note?"

"Not until it was too late. Sorry," she whispered back. Minako merely shook her head with a tiny sigh.

Before the food could be served, a low rumble shook the palace. A moment later, a guard rushed into the hall. "We are under attack! We need the sailor Senshi!"

Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto all jumped to their feet. "Under attack?" Minako questioned, shocked. "The enemy must be strong if the guards require our help. Everybody, transform!" Despite the years of peace, each woman carried her transformation pen with her still. Their hands shot in the air, and in unison each said her transformation phrase. The sailor Senshi stood in their places briefly before running out on the heels of the guard.

Usagi noticed that the rest of the room was deserting hastily as well, except for four other people. She looked at them and nodded as she stood, dropping her napkin to the floor. The others stood and followed her to the front of the palace where they stopped, seeing the Senshi battling right outside the front door. She rested her hand against the glass and sighed softly.

"Wow! Look how powerful Sailorjupiter is!" exclaimed one.

"But look how tough Sailormars is," another pointed out.

"Sailormercury's wisdom is so admirable," the figure beside Usagi sighed.

"But Sailorvenus has not broken a sweat or messed up her hair!" squealed the last. 

Usagi frowned but did not dare take her eyes off the brawl on the front lawn of the palace. _The Senshi are not as strong as I remember_, she thought dismally as she watched them slowly losing ground to the monster, which looked something like Frankenstein. It had large, bulging muscles and a square head. It wore tattered clothing over its dull gray flesh, and it moaned hideously when wounded or when it attacked.

"Oh no!" gasped the figure beside Usagi. "That thing has their arms pinned! What are we going to do?!"

Usagi turned and ran off down the corridor towards the tower overseeing Crystal Tokyo. Her journey through the cold passages and up flights of stairs seemed to take forever. When she got to the top room, she was a little winded, but managed to pant out, "I need a transformation brooch, Mother!"

Neo Queen Serenity turned and looked wide-eyed at her daughter. "Usagi...." she began, but Neo King Endymion interrupted her.

"Let her have it, Love. She did not travel to the past for training to let it go to waste," the King said thoughtfully. "Can you not feel it? I do. I feel the new revolution. The time is coming soon when new Senshi will rise to protect their princess."

Usagi beamed at her father. The older gentleman had always been her vision of the perfect man. The time she had spent in the 20th century had reshaped her life in the 30th century. Neo Queen Serenity had insisted that her companions find love once she had retired as Sailormoon, which alleviated her daughter's sadness and loneliness. With her new friends, the young princess had learned an even greater lesson in friendship and confidence.

Neo Queen Serenity grabbed Usagi's arm and tugged her out of the room. "Luna made sure that if the time ever came, Diana would have the ability to make a brooch for you. You have become the lady you always dreamed of, my daughter. I will not hold you back. You will carry on my legacy with pride, and I have confidence in you." She hugged her daughter tightly then stepped back quickly as another wave shook the palace.

Diana and Selene ran up to them looking concerned. "What is going on, your Majesty?" Selene inquired.

"Diana," Serenity said, looking down at the felines solemnly. "You must make a brooch. For Usagi." The lavender cat saddened slightly and nodded before leaping into the air, twisting in a backflip, and landing on her feet once more. In the middle of the loop the cat made in the air, a sparkling silver brooch with a pink crescent moon appeared.

Usagi reached out and snagged the brooch with lightning reflexes before it could fall on Diana. "Mother," she began. "I will not let you down!" Serenity nodded affirmatively before her daughter started running off back towards the outside battle.

As she ran, Usagi raised her brooch into the air above her head as the words formed in her mind. "**NEO MOON POWER, MAKE-UP**!!" she shouted. Her high heels and dress melted away, and seconds later she was clothed in her sailor fuku. It differed from her former ones by colour. The bodice was entirely silver with a blue collar and skirt and pink boots, choker, and bows. In her silver tiara was a pink gem. Solitary gleaming silver crescent moons adorned her choker and boots, and in her ears she wore matching dangling earrings.

Sailor Neomoon ran out into the now deserted foyer then out the grand doors. "Hold it right there!" she yelled. The other Senshi looked towards her and gasped. The monster smirked at her, obviously not impressed. "I am the pretty, sailor-suited NeoSenshi of love and justice, Sailor Neomoon! In the name of Crystal Tokyo, I will punish you!"

From one of the various statues that stood in the courtyard leading up to the palace, Sailormercury inquired weakly, "Sailor .... Neomoon....?" She leaned against the statue to keep her balance. She and all the other Senshi were bruised and generally roughed up.

"Sorry I am late," Sailor Neomoon replied apologetically.

The monster did not allow any more time for pleasantries before it charged Sailor Neomoon. She quickly jumped backwards out of its grasp. Her foot thrust out, striking it in the gut with a kick.

Sailorjupiter mustered her power and threw a ball of lightning at it, then she collapsed. "Jupiter!" Sailorvenus exclaimed.

"Now.... Sailor Neomoon," croaked out Sailormars. She picked herself up from the ground slowly. "You have the power to destroy this monster!"

Sailor Neomoon heard more words in her mind, and she took off her tiara. "**NEO CRYSTAL ... EVAPORATION**!!" she yelled as she threw her tiara at the monster, which let out a cry of anguish as the tiara struck it. It turned into a crystalline statue then dissipated away, leaving no clues behind.

The four figures rushed out. Sailor Neomoon watched them hurry to the other four Senshi, helping them to their feet. "Hanami," Sailor Neomoon said to the beautiful blond propping Sailorvenus up. Then she turned to the redhead with Sailormars. "Miya." After that she shifted her deep red eyes to the young woman with silvery-blue hair assisting Sailormercury. "Kasumi." Finally, she looked to the tall one with onyx hair giving Sailorjupiter support. "Raimeiko." The daughters of the Senshi looked to their friend, and they all smiled. "Thank you," they said in unison then helped their mothers into the palace.

Sailor Neomoon sighed deeply. _I am no longer the same,_ she thought. _I am a Senshi again. But why were we attacked out of the blue and by whom? So many questions...._ Unknown to her, she was being watched by a figure in the distance. "She is beautiful," were the unknown one's only words before disappearing.


	2. Part 1

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it?

  
**Translation**:  
Toshiharu - springtime  
Akui - malice  
kaibutsu - monster

And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

A week later, Usagi and her four life-long friends were wandering the grounds of the palace. They were all smiling and happy, thinking that the attack a week before was over, and Crystal Tokyo could once again be peaceful.

"Usagi, you were amazing last week," cheered Hanami.

Usagi blushed the same shade of pink as her hair. She tugged one of her pigtails and grinned sheepishly. "I was just protecting my home. I am sure that any of you would have done the same if you were in my shoes."

Miya put her soft hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You saved us. We have to look to you for protection whenever we are threatened again." Usagi smiled back at her beautiful friend.

"Hey, look," Kasumi interrupted, pointing off in front of them. "It is Toshiharu." They all waved enthusiastically to their friend, who hurried over. That day he was wearing a plain black t-shirt that stretched over his torso, conforming to the curves of his abs. A pair of loose-fitting blue jeans covered his legs down to a pair of black steel-toed boots. His one distinguishing feature was the small golden hoop he wore in his left ear. His sandy brown hair, as always, was pulled back into a ponytail, and his light blue eyes were alive with warmth. He appeared to be very happy to see his five favourite friends.

"Hey you," Raimeiko said, poking him in the ribs. "How have you been?"

"Moderately decent, I suppose." He winced, rubbing his side. "My parents came over to see Neo Queen Serenity about something important."

The girls made chitchat with Toshiharu as they walked back towards the palace. Usagi, though, remained quiet. _I wonder if it has to do with the attack last week. They might be giving Mother and Father some advice. Hopefully we will not need it. I am just glad the other Senshi have recuperated,_ she thought to herself.

**********************************************

**Elsewhere ...........**

"Akui!"

"Yes, my liege?"

"What do you have to report?"

"The kaibutsu failed, my liege. It was stopped by a group of warriors, the sailor Senshi."

"This displeases me, Akui. If I am to conquer these lands, I must not have any obstacles in my path!"

"Yes, my liege. I shall summon another kaibutsu to destroy the Senshi."

"Do not fail me, Akui."

**********************************************

**Meanwhile .......**

The girls and Toshiharu had made it back to the palace. Just as they walked in, they were greeted by Toshiharu's departing parents. "Hello, Son. Girls. We were just on our way out. Are you staying, Sweetheart?" the pretty woman with a head of wavy aqua hair inquired.

He reddened slightly then nodded. "I would like to stay, Mother. Are you going out tonight, Papa?"

The honey blond woman merely smiled before Michiru tugged her towards the door. "Take care, Princess Serenity!" Haruka called back.

Hanami grinned. "They have such an amazing relationship."

Toshiharu blushed deeper, watching the silhouettes of his adoptive parents depart. "Mmmm.. yeah," he agreed shyly. The girls laughed. "What?" he asked, a look of innocence on his face. "How many couples stay together as long as they have?" The girls continued laughing in response, but they could not deny the truth in his question.

"Hello everyone."

They turned and saw Ami watching them, looking amused. They all greeted her then walked off into the palace with her after receiving the promise of handmade cookies from Makoto, except for Usagi who walked back out of doors. She sat down on the landing in front of the doors and sighed.

Passing by the doors, Diana noticed her princess sitting outside alone. She skirted through the ajar door and inquired softly, "Princess? What is the matter? You do not seem as cheerful as usual."

Usagi looked down and smiled faintly. "You worry too much, Diana. I am all right. I have just had a lot on my mind since the attack. It was so sudden."

"Hmm. You could be right. I will ask Rei to do a fire reading. Maybe she can discern something that we cannot. Now, come on, we should go back ins--"

Diana was interrupted by the appearance of another monster that somewhat resembled a mummy. It growled and shot several bandages out at Usagi, tangling them around her. She shrieked as she struggled to no avail against her secure bonds.

"Princess!" Diana cried then leapt at the kaibutsu. It knocked her away before it started pulling Usagi closer to it.

"No!" she screamed. _This cannot be happening_, she said in her mind. _It is so tight! I am not going to be able to breathe soon._

But just as things appeared to be at their worst for the princess, a dagger pierced the wrappings, freeing her. Both the kaibutsu and she looked up dumbfounded in the direction the dagger had come from. Usagi blinked in surprise.

A short distance away was a young man in a black suit and matching flowing cloak. Peeking out from the cuffs of his tailored black jacket were crisp, white lace ruffles. Over his face he wore a mask similar to the Phantom of the Opera, and behind the mask were two piercing electric blue eyes. He reached into a pocket on his suit and withdrew another dagger. "Lovely princesses should not be treated so harshly. Why do you not fight a man instead?" The kaibutsu charged the masked one, and the two entered melee combat.

_Now is my chance to transform_, Usagi thought as she scooped up Diana and rushed into the palace, out of the view of the window. "**NEO MOON POWER, MAKE UP**!!" Once more, her clothes melted away and were replaced by her sailor fuku. Then she ran back outside, seeing her savior stranger getting wrapped in the bandages. "Hold it right there! I am the pretty sailor-suited NeoSenshi of love and justice, Sailor Neomoon! In the name of Crystal Tokyo, I will punish you!"

The mummy kaibutsu tightened its vice grip around the young man with the dark hair, causing him to groan in pain. _What should I do?_ Sailor Neomoon thought. _I might hit that mysterious man with my tiara if I throw it!_

"**CRESCENT BEAM**!!" Suddenly a piercing gold light struck the bandages, releasing the hostage.

"**SHABON SPRAY**!!" Sailormercury's bubbles surrounded the mummy, obscuring its vision long enough for Sailormars to leap into the fray and carry the young man to safety.

"**SUPREME THUNDER**!!" Lightning encompassed the mummy, weakening it and making it moan unhappily.

"Everyone! I am glad you are here!" Sailor Neomoon said, looking relieved.

"Who is this guy?" Sailormars asked, pointing her finger down towards the unmoving body that she had just rescued.

"I do not know. He reminds me of Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Neomoon answered.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" asked Sailorvenus, looking annoyed. Mars and Neomoon blinked then turned back towards the mummy.

"Sailor Neomoon, now!" directed Mercury.

Just as Sailor Neomoon was about to begin her attack, five bandages shot out from the mummy and wrapped tightly around each of the Senshi. They all cried out from the pain of their constricting bonds. But the pain was brief, and seconds later they felt the bandages loosen slightly. Instead of finding freedom from their bonds, though, the kaibutsu lifted the Senshi off the ground and hurled them through the plate glass window next to the double doors of the palace. They landed in jumbled heaps as glass rained down on them.

Akui appeared from thin air and focused her steel gray eyes on the scene. "This should please my liege. You have done well for a kaibutsu. Make sure you finish the job. Kill the King and Queen.. and their daughter." She arrogantly tossed her thick dark green tresses off her shoulder then turned and faded from view.

Things were looking grim for the Senshi, and as the kaibutsu turned towards their limp bodies, it appeared that Lady Luck was not on their side that day........

  
*******************************************************************


	3. Part 2

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Thanks go to these supporters - Erich, David, and Brian.

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


_**Usagi: Sailor Neomoon**_  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

Just as Sailor Neomoon was about to begin her attack, five bandages shot out from the mummy and wrapped tightly around each of the Senshi. They all cried out from the pain of their constricting bonds. But the pain was brief, and seconds later they felt the bandages loosen slightly. Instead of finding freedom from their bonds, though, the kaibutsu lifted the Senshi off the ground and hurled them through the plate glass window next to the double doors of the palace. They landed in jumbled heaps as glass rained down on them.

Akui appeared from thin air and focused her steel gray eyes on the scene. "This should please the Lord. You have done well for a kaibutsu. Make sure you finish the job. Kill the King and Queen.. and their daughter." She arrogantly tossed her thick dark green tresses off her shoulder then turned and faded from view.

Things were looking grim for the Senshi, and as the kaibutsu turned towards their limp bodies, it appeared that Lady Luck was not on their side that day........

Until Selene and the girls ran out into the foyer. "Oh no!" Selene cried. She skirted around the Senshi, eyes wide and brimming with tears. She collapsed beside Sailor Neomoon as her body shuddered with sobs. "What can I do? I do not have experience as a fighter like my parents and sister!"

Kasumi picked the sobbing feline up and gently stroked her gray fur. "Do not give up, Selene. There has to be something we can do!"

"Kasumi is right," Raimeiko agreed, watching the kaibutsu turn towards them.

"Miya......"

Miya turned her violet eyes downward and looked at her mother as Sailormars pressed her transformation pen into Miya's delicate hand. It suddenly crackled, casting a red glow over her as it turned silver with a red symbol of Mars. The other girls look on in awe as she raised it above her head. "**NEO MARS POWER, MAKE-UP**!!" Her stylish outfit melted, replaced by her fuku. The bodice was silver with a red skirt and collar. The bows were burgundy. In her ears she wore tiny red earrings and over her legs were shiny, thigh-high red boots. She also wore a silver tiara with a burgundy gem in it.

Sailormars detransformed when she passed her pen off and smiled wearily at her daughter. "You .... are ready .. for .. this, Sailor ... Neomars. Make ... me proud."

The other Senshi passed their pens to their daughters and detransformed. Each pen changed in a similar fashion to Sailor Neomars'. The mothers offered their daughters words of encouragement before the girls raised their pens into the air.

"**NEO VENUS POWER, MAKE-UP**!!"

"**NEO MERCURY POWER, MAKE-UP**!!"

"**NEO JUPITER POWER, MAKE-UP**!!"

Sailor Neovenus' fuku consisted of a silver bodice with a gold skirt and collar. The bows and her earrings were red. In her silver tiara was a gold gem. On her feet she wore gold high heels.

Sailor Neomercury wore a fuku with a silver bodice, light blue collar and skirt with white bows and earrings. She also wore light blue dress shoes and a silver tiara with a white gem.

Sailor Neojupiter wore a fuku with a silver bodice with black bows and a green collar and skirt. She also wore short green boots and dangly black earrings. Over her forehead was a silver tiara with a green gem.

The four NeoSenshi gazed at each other a moment then ran out to face the mummy. "The NeoSenshi are here! We will not forgive you for what you have done!" Sailor Neovenus yelled. They glared at the kaibutsu, who growled back angrily. "Attack!" she commanded. They heard their powers in their minds then began their ruthless assault.

"**MIST VEIL**!!" Sailor Neomercury summoned a heavy mist around the NeoSenshi to protect them from harm.

"**DAZZLING RAY**!!" Sailor Neovenus shot a sparkling gold light from her fingertip at the kaibutsu, blinding it temporarily.

Sailor Neojupiter and Sailor Neomars looked at each other and grinned. "We should combine our powers. It will probably finish this mummy off!" Sailor Neomars said. "**HOLY**...."

"**LIGHTNING**...."

"**BLAZE**!!"

"**STRIKE**!!"

Crackling fire and lightning burst forth from the two NeoSenshi and engulfed the dazed kaibutsu. It roared then slowly faded away.

"We did it!" exclaimed Sailor Neomercury.

All four turned, seeing their proud mothers smiling at them. Makoto propped Sailor Neomoon up against her, who smiled at the other NeoSenshi. "Good job. I am glad we are all a team."

Rei looked around curiously. "Now where did that young man in the suit go?"

"Oooooh, where?" Sailor Neovenus asked excitedly.

"Who?" Everyone turned and looked at Toshiharu as he untied the ribbon around his dark hair that was keeping it in a ponytail. "Sorry I spied on you and know your secret identities. I promise to keep the secret safe though!" Everyone looked very relieved to hear that.

**********************************************************

Elsewhere..............

"Akui!"

"I am here, my liege."

"Your kaibutsu has failed. This greatly displeases me."

"My liege, I beg your forgiveness!"

"You know that I do not tolerate failure, Akui."

Akui grimaced. "Please, King Akuma, let me try again. I will not focus on the palace this time. Those sailor Senshi guard it fervently. Please give me another chance!"

King Akuma shifted in his throne, eyeing the young female with green hair. "You are so passionate about your work. Just remember that the more you fail, the less time you have to live." With that, he stood and turned, twirling his long black cape around him as he walked away.

Akui clenched her hand into a fist. _Damn, I must do something about those meddling NeoSenshi_! Angrily she turned and gazed out the window. _Things were not like this on Eternal Night. We were happy there. Why did we come here_?

"Oh stop pouting, Akui. It does not suit someone of your beauty."

Akui whirled around. "Nikushimi..... What do you want?" she demanded.

Nikushimi grinned as he ran a hand through his wild black hair. "Oh lovely Akui. You will only fail if you continue sulking when the king scolds you. Why do you not just concentrate on those NeoSenshi instead of wasting time?" He chuckled sinisterly as he slipped into the shadows of the room.

Akui hissed then turned back to the window, glaring out. _Oh that Nikushimi will pay for those insults! And as for you, Sailor Neomoon, you will **NOT** stop me again_!

  
*******************************************************************


	4. Part 3

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributers with rights. _**Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi**_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Thanks go to my boyfriend, who loves how this story is going so far.

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


_**Usagi: Sailor Neomoon**_  
by  
**_Eternal Sailorsaturn_**

  


*******************************************************************

High above the Earth, in a floating citadel still invisible to the inhabitants below....

Akui rose from her bed and stood before her mirror. _I do not look the same. All this light disrupts my senses. Oh when will we return to Eternal Night_? She padded to her bureau and lifted a black bodysuit from one of the drawers. _After Queen Kyûketsuki died, King Akuma just has not been himself. Conquest is all he cares about. If only the Queen had not joined up with Dead Moon and inhabited that girl Ririka...._

She dressed and brushed out her hair. _Ever since then, the King has been brooding...only caring about himself. I actually feel sorry for the Prince. King Akuma has neglected him ever since his wife perished. But he has been acting different lately. I wonder if this foreign planet has affected the Prince..._

She gave herself a final glance in the mirror then blinked out of the room, reappearing on the roof of a skyscraper. _The palace is out of the question. Perhaps.... Hmm._ She gazed at Tokyo Tower and slowly grinned. _That looks like a better target_!

She summoned another kaibutsu that resembled a catgirl. "Neko-chan, destroy Tokyo Tower!" Akui commanded. Neko-chan purred then leapt from the rooftop and ran off down the skyline towards Tokyo Tower. "That should take care of Tokyo Tower and those meddling NeoSenshi, should they try to interfere," Akui laughed delightedly.

Unknown to Akui though, five friends were visiting Tokyo Tower that day. They reached the observation deck and looked out over the city, admiring the palace they all lived in.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Hanami exclaimed.

"It sure is. Look how peaceful the city looks from up here," Miya agreed.

Raimeiko squinted at something in the distance. "Um, what is that?" The girls squinted as well against the bright sunlight as she raised her finger and pointed.

"It looks like a big bird to me," Usagi said.

Kasumi moved to one of the viewers and dropped the appropriate coinage into it then focused it in the direction of the mysterious thing in the sky. "That is no bird! It is a girl.... who looks like a feline. And she is headed this way!"

"Kasumi, help me clear the observation deck," Hanami instructed, receiving an affirmative nod. They turned and rushed to the other people on the deck, pointing at the kaibutsu as it drew closer. The people fled the deck and when they were certain they were alone, the girls all transformed.

Neko-chan slowed to a halt, seeing the NeoSenshi waiting for it. "Who are you!?" it cried.

"I am glad you asked! I am the pretty, sailor-suited Senshi of love and justice, **SAILOR NEOMOON**!!"

"**SAILOR NEOMERCURY**!!"

"**SAILOR NEOMARS**!!"

"**SAILOR NEOJUPITER**!!"

"**SAILOR NEOVENUS**!!"

Neko-chan purred sweetly at the NeoSenshi. "Get out of my way, NeoSenshi, or I will make you into cat food."

Sailor Neomoon looked appalled. "Who sent you? Why are you here?" she demanded.

"That is not of your concern. Now, get out of here or die as I destroy Tokyo Tower!"

Sailor Neomercury gasped. "Destroy Tokyo Tower?!"

"We are not going to let that happen! **DAZZLING**..." Sailor Neovenus began. Before she could finish her attack, the kaibutsu sliced her arm with its claws. She cried out in anguish, clutching her arm.

"Neovenus! Ooh, you will pay for that! **HOLY BLAZE**!!" Sailor Neomars unleashed a stream of fire at the kaibutsu, who leapt out of its path, leaving the fire to strike the Tower, singeing the elevator doors.

"Be careful, Sailor Neomars," Sailor Neojupiter warned. "If we destroy Tokyo Tower, we are no better than this beast."

"Sorry! I - AHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the two had been preoccupied talking, Neko-chan reappeared behind them and raked its claws down their backs. They fell to their knees as tears spilled from Sailor Neomars' eyes, feeling the claw marks on her back burn and sting.

"Who is next?" Neko-chan asked, eyeing the NeoSenshi.

"**MIST VEIL**!!" Sailor Neomercury summoned a thick fog. "Now, Sailor Neomoon!"

Sailor Neomoon merely squeaked, and as the fog cleared, Sailor Neomercury saw why. Neko-chan had a hold on her, hovering its razor sharp claws near her slender throat.

"Stay back, Sailor Neomercury, or your precious Sailor Neomoon will get hurt!" Neko-chan commanded then looked at the other NeoSenshi. "You three! The same goes for you as well."

Suddenly a dagger pierced the air, sinking into Neko-chan's shoulder. The kaibutsu shrieked, and Sailor Neomoon squirmed out of its grasp. Everyone looked in the direction the dagger had come from. "Once again, I have arrived seeing a beautiful young maiden being manhandled by a kaibutsu. Why do you feel it is necessary to hurt such beauty?"

_It is him_! Sailor Neomoon thought excitedly. _He has saved me again! How dreamy...._ She looked at the other NeoSenshi, who all had hearts in their eyes as they gazed at her masked savior. "What do you guys think you are doing?! He saved ME!"

"That does not mean you are exclusive, Sailor Neomoon," Sailor Neovenus retorted, still gazing starry-eyed at the mysterious young man.

"Have you forgotten about me?!" Neko-chan demanded angrily.

"**LIGHTNING STRIKE**!!" Sailor Neojupiter answered with a burst of crackling lightning, jolting the kaibutsu.

"Right!" Sailor Neomoon removed her silver tiara. "**NEO CRYSTAL EVAPORATION**!!" She threw the tiara, striking Neko-chan in the gut. It screamed then turned into a crystalline statue before dissipating into nothingness.

"Sailor Neomercury and Sailor Neovenus, we should get Sailor Neojupiter and myself some medical attention," Sailor Neomars suggested, looking between Sailor Neomoon and the young man. She ushered the other girls into the elevator as the masked hero leapt down from the railing in the far corner to the platform.

"Who are you?" Sailor Neomoon asked, walking over to meet him.

"Just call me.... Gentleman Knight," he replied in a deep, silken voice.

"Gentleman Knight, I am in your debt! Why did you save me?"

He raised one of his large gloved hands and gently touched her cheek, making her pulse race. "I can always hear a heart with fear. Yours called out to me."

She widened her sparkling scarlet eyes. "But, Knight, you are putting yourself in danger. Let us NeoSenshi handle this new enemy. I do not want you to get hurt!" Her eyes changed from an expression of surprise to one of concern as she continued. "If you were injured, it would be on my conscience. You... You would not do that to me, would you?"

He slid his hand up to her pink bangs, softly touching them as his brilliant blue eyes admired her beauty. "To you," he whispered, "never." He lowered his hand, brushing her skin with the lace ruffles billowing out of his sleeve. "Stay strong, Sailor Neomoon. If you continue to feel fear, we will see each other again soon." He wrapped his cloak around himself and leapt up into the sky, obscured by the sunlight.

"Knight!" Sailor Neomoon touched her cheek, still feeling the tingle of his fingertips. She murmured, "I will be strong for you."

  
*******************************************************************


	5. Part 4

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributers with rights. _**Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi**_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Thanks go to Shadow Demon, just because he loved my picture of Sailoruranus.

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn"**_

  


*******************************************************************

Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity walked the halls of their palace a few days after the most recent attack. They stopped outside Miya's open door and gazed in briefly at the napping girl before continuing to walk. "Did you see her back?" Neo Queen Serenity asked with a shake of her head.

Endymion nodded as they rounded a corner. "Raimeiko's looked just as bad. It is a good thing Ami is taking care of them." He stopped in front of a window overlooking Crystal Tokyo and scanned the skyline.

"I am worried about Usagi," his wife said as she stopped beside him. "I do not want to see her and the girls get hurt." She rubbed a chill felt only to her from her slim arms.

"Serenity, love, has it been so long that you have already forgotten your heroics as Sailormoon?"

She reluctantly admitted, "No."

"The girls are learning a good lesson in strength. Usagi understands the importance of friendship already." He slid his arm around her bare shoulders and pulled her closer. "I think this is a good educational experience for her and the girls."

Serenity sighed softly as her only response.

**********************************************************

In the flying citadel...

"Where is Akui?!"

Nikushimi winced at the roar of King Akuma's voice. "She has not yet returned from her latest failure," he answered.

"That was days ago!"

"I am aware of that, my king."

King Akuma eyed his servant for several moments as he gathered his thoughts. "Then it is your job to go get her and bring her to me. Am I understood?"

"Of course, my king. She will remain at large no longer."

"For your sake, you had better complete this task promptly."

**********************************************************

"Usagi?"

Usagi blinked and looked up from her parfait. "Yes, what is it, Kasumi?"

"Do you think we should be here while Miya and Raimeiko are back at the palace?" Kasumi asked, looking concerned.

"Your mom thought it was best, Kasumi, and you know it. It is not doing us any good to just sit there being depressed. Miya and Raimeiko need rest to recuperate," Hanami interjected before Usagi could respond. "Do you think so too, Toshiharu?"

Toshiharu nodded weakly. "I feel bad for them."

The four ate in silence for the remainders of their meals. When they finished, Kasumi and Usagi excused themselves to go to the washroom. Toshiharu looked up meekly at Hanami then spoke softly to her. "You are the NeoSenshi of Venus. Do you know a lot about love?"

Hanami tilted her head and gave him a funny glance then laughed. "Probably more than most girls my age. Do you need my advice?"

He nodded and blushed. "There is a girl who I like a lot, and I think she likes me too. But I fear that she only likes one side of me. I want her to like all of me. Does that make sense?"

"It sure does. The only thing I can tell you to do is try doing different activities when you are with her. Show her that you are more of a man than she thinks you are," she offered.

He opened his mouth to say something else but quickly snapped it shut when he saw Usagi and Kasumi returning. He stood and smiled at them before helping Hanami out of the booth. "Shall we see what is playing at the cinema, Ladies?" He dropped the money for the tab on the table then lead them to the door of the diner and opened it.

As Usagi stepped out first, she ran smack into a woman who was entering. She realized her face was nuzzled in the lady's cleavage, and she turned bright red with embarrassment as she spun around. "Pardon me!"

"Do you mind getting out of the doorway?"

"Of - of course!" She turned back around and looked up at the woman. She wore a long gray trench coat with the collar turned up, and over most of her face was a pair of cats' eye sunglasses that had opaque lenses. Her wavy hair rested on her shoulder like a jade waterfall. "I am terribly sorry," Usagi said sheepishly as she stepped through the door.

The woman grabbed her wrist. "You are the Princess, aren't you?"

Usagi nodded and tried to pull her wrist free. "Wha - please let go of me."

The woman yanked her closer and hissed, "I have been looking for you."

Toshiharu stepped forward. "She asked you to let her go. It would be in your best interest to do so."

The woman scowled at Toshiharu. "Mind your business, boy. This is not about you."

Hanami and Kasumi moved to Usagi's sides. "Unhand our princess!" Hanami demanded as Kasumi tried to pry the woman's hand from Usagi's delicate wrist.

Suddenly, the woman let go and took her sunglasses off, focusing her hardened steel gray eyes on the group. "I grow weary of you people." She put her sunglasses in her coat pocket then tossed her trench coat off. Underneath she wore a black bodysuit. She unraveled the whip at her waist and snapped it against the ground. "I have been waiting for you, Princess," she cooed.

Everyone looked shocked as Akui continued. "I never thought that you would come to me. But now that you have fallen into my grasp, I can take you to my king and make him proud of me!"

"Not this time, Akui."

Everyone turned his or her attention towards the voice, and Akui growled. "What do you want?"

Nikushimi smiled wryly and moved out of the shadowy alley he stood in. "You have an appointment with the king. You have avoided him for several days now. Do you not think it is about time you showed some guts and faced him?" He laughed with delight.

Akui snapped her whip at his feet, making him dance away. "This is the Earth princess, you fool. The king will forget about my past failures if I bring her to him. You are not going to stop me and steal my glory, Nikushimi!"

The girls looked between themselves, surprised. "Is she the one who has been sending those monsters at us?" Kasumi whispered.

"That is certainly what it sounds like," Usagi agreed.

"Come on, Princess. Let us get you out of here so we can transform while these two continue arguing," Hanami whispered, jerking her thumb in the direction of Akui and Nikushimi.

They sneaked off and made it a good distance away when Usagi stopped and looked back. "Toshiharu is still there!" She started running back, not knowing that her enemies were aware of her disappearance.

There was a crack of a whip then a squeal. Kasumi and Hanami exclaimed, "Oh no!" in unison. Before Toshiharu could react, Akui reeled in her royal catch. Nikushimi grinned triumphantly and grabbed a hold of Usagi and Akui, then all three blinked out of Crystal Tokyo.

"**USAGI**!!" Hanami screamed.

**********************************************************

Back at the palace as these events transpired...

Rei gathered Ami, Minako, and Makoto in her shrine. "I am going to attempt a fire reading. Diana asked me to do this to get an idea of who these enemies are." She sat down in front of the fire and started to concentrate.

Makoto sat down on the floor and scowled. _If only I could have done something_! she angrily thought. _Then my daughter would not be in this situation. Damn it_!

Ami glanced at Makoto and sighed softly. _Poor Mako. I know she and Rei are having a hard time dealing with this, but you would never know it by looking at Rei._ She looked towards the fire and Rei. _I hope you can give us something to work with. I would hate to see those girls get hurt again._

_Should I wear the black dress or the cream one_? Minako silently asked herself. _Black is very slimming, but that cream number really brings out the blue in my eyes. Decisions, decisions. Hmm..._

Rei jerked her head up. "The girls have a tough fight ahead of them," she murmured. She stood and shook her head. "We cannot intervene, but we should have faith in the NeoSenshi. This enemy... it has a long history with planet Earth. A mission of revenge," she softly added.

A feline came running into the room before any discussion could take place. "The Princess has been abducted!" Diana cried. "Toshiharu, Hanami, and Kasumi were with her, but they could not stop the enemies from taking her! What are we going to do?" The women stared at the cat in disbelief.

**********************************************************

Once more in the flying citadel...

Akui, Nikushimi, and Usagi reappeared in the throne room of King Akuma. With a sharp blow to the back of Usagi's head, Nikushimi knocked her unconscious. Akui unraveled her whip from the limp body and let the princess fall to the floor.

King Akuma shifted in his throne and peered at Usagi's body, which lay on the floor in front of him. "Well, well. I see you have been busy," he remarked. His servants bowed then he continued. "So the renegade returns. Well done, Nikushimi." Akui glanced at Nikushimi, who flashed her a gloating grin. King Akuma lazily pointed a finger at Usagi and asked, "Who is this?"

"This is the princess of Crystal Tokyo, my liege," Akui promptly answered. "I took it upon -"

"It was my pleasure to bring her and Akui to you, my king," Nikushimi interrupted.

"What?!" Akui seethed.

"Now, my pet, Akui. You are going to serve hard time for your failures and hiding from me like a coward!" King Akuma rose from his throne.

"No! Please, my liege. There has been a mistake! I was the one who -"

"**SILENCE**!" King Akuma narrowed his eyes, and Akui felt her body begin to stiffen as she was being petrified.

"So long, Akui," Nikushimi giggled as he wiggled his fingers as a wave.

"N-no!!" Akui was completely turned into stone within seconds. A look of terror was captured on her face.

King Akuma called for some servants, who appeared in a moment's notice. "Put her with the others," he said wearily as he sat back down and watched the servants take the statue of Akui away. "Nikushimi, it is up to you to actually accomplish the goals I set for Akui."

"Of course, my king."

"As for her," he pointed to Usagi, "stick her in the dungeon until I am ready to question her."

"As you wish, my king." Nikushimi gathered up Usagi's limp body and carried her down into the dungeon. He cuffed her wrists into the shackles hanging on the wall. He laughed diabolically as he turned and walked out, locking her in the cold, damp room...

  
*******************************************************************


	6. Part 5

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Thanks go to myself for finally getting over my block and to very patient readers for waiting this long!

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


**********************************************************************************

Usagi opened her eyes and tried to focus her vision, feeling groggy. Her arms were very tired, and the back of her head was aching. She felt cold from the dampness of the room. As her vision adjusted to the dim lighting, she heard a door open. She could hear footsteps nearing her, and she lifted her head to see who it was. The figure was tall and shrouded in shadows. "Who are you?" she asked warily.

"The prince."

"Where am I?"

"My father's citadel."

Usagi sat forward and widened her eyes. "Are you behind the attacks on Crystal Tokyo?"

"His minions are."

"What are you going to do with me?"

He did not answer.

Usagi could feel her pulse begin to race as she was slowly being overcome by fear. Her hands started shaking which rattled the chains connected to the shackles around her wrists. She shrank back against the wall as far as she could. Unconsciously, she let out a small whimper.

The prince kneeled and slipped his fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze. He moved his face into the light, and she examined him closely. He had long dark hair, blue eyes that seemed so familiar, and chiseled features. His skin was milky white; his complexion was flawless. He offered her a small smile. _He is beautiful, in a gothic sort of way_, she thought, blushing.

"My father insists that I am to take you as my bride, but he does not understand that I am in love with someone else." His gaze shifted away from her, and his expression saddened. "Please, do not be frightened of me. I can smell your fear, and it is not very becoming of you, Princess."

"Will you let me go?" she asked, relaxing somewhat.

He inhaled a long breath then slowly exhaled it. "Very well. Father cannot force me to marry someone who is not here, now can he?" He laughed quietly.

"I guess not," Usagi chuckled, though still feeling uneasy. _What am I doing? This guy is such a creep, not matter how handsome he is. Gentleman Knight is the only man I want!_ she thought as her wrists were released. "Thank you," she said quietly as she rubbed her wrists.

He helped her to her feet and gazed at her for a moment. _Hmm.... no, she is not nearly as charming as my love. She must be a fan though. She styles her hair the same way._ He realized he was staring and quickly looked away. "Are you ready to leave, Princess?"

"Please, just call me Usagi," she answered. "What is your name?" she asked curiously.

He pulled her close as he answered. "Kurai." They phased out and reappeared on the palace grounds. He released his grip on her and bowed. "Your home, Usagi."

"**STOP**!!"

They looked towards the palace, startled. Waiting before them were Sailor Neomercury and Sailor Neovenus. "Princess!" Sailor Neomercury gasped. "Are you alright? Who is this man?"

Kurai backed up defensively and scanned the area. _They are here! That means she is close!_ His heart skipped a beat. He regained his composure and bowed to the two NeoSenshi. "I am pleased to meet you ladies. I am Kurai." He flashed a charming grin. "I have never seen warriors dressed quite as flamboyantly as you both."

"Kurai saved me," Usagi added.

Sailor Neovenus beamed at Kurai. "I am Sailor Neovenus." She adjusted the ribbon around her hair and giggled sweetly.

Sailor Neomercury softly sighed and nodded. "I am Sailor Neomercury. Thank you for rescuing our princess."

Usagi blushed and looked up at the palace. "Oh my...." she gasped. The three looked in the same direction, and the two NeoSenshi widened their eyes. Standing in front of the palace were Sailor Neomars and Sailor Neojupiter. Behind them stepped Toshiharu, the mothers of the NeoSenshi, Selene, and Diana. Sailor Neomars and Sailor Neojupiter walked down to the other group and glared at Kurai.

"Are you the one who abducted our princess?" Sailor Neomars demanded as Sailor Neojupiter roughly grabbed Kurai's collar.

"No! He is okay!" Sailor Neovenus pulled Neojupiter away. "He saved her. And why are you two not in bed?"

"We are okay now," Sailor Neomars answered, still watching Kurai suspiciously.

Laughter suddenly filled the air, and everyone looked towards the source. Nikushimi floated high above them, sneering as he laughed. When he saw Kurai, his laughter stopped abruptly. "My prince, why are you here?"

"I do not think that is your business," Sailor Neovenus said as she stepped forward. "Why are you attacking Crystal Tokyo?"

Nikushimi narrowed his eyes at the NeoSenshi before answering Sailor Neovenus with a blast of negative energy. She shrieked and leapt to the side, narrowly dodging.

Sailor Neojupiter blinked in disbelief then glared. "Why you! **LIGHTNING STRIKE**!!" Her jolt of electricity fizzled against an invisible barrier surrounding Nikushimi. "No way!"

"**MIST VEIL**!!" Sailor Neomercury summoned a thick fog and grabbed Usagi. "Run to the palace, Princess. Take Kurai with you! Go!"

Usagi nodded and reached for Kurai, but he was gone. "Kurai? Kurai!" She headed towards the palace, knowing she would need to transform. She ran inside and reached for her brooch. "**NEO MOON POWER, MAKE UP**!!" Once transformed, Sailor Neomoon emerged from the palace under the cloak of Sailor Neomercury's mist.

The mist lifted, and the NeoSenshi saw that Kurai was gone. Their attention turned to Nikushimi. "Hold it right there! I am the pretty sailor-suited NeoSenshi, Sailor Neomoon! In the name of Crystal Tokyo, I will punish you!" Sailor Neomoon struck her famous pose from her days as Sailorchibimoon.

"And I am the pretty sailor-suited NeoSenshi of love and intelligence, Sailor Neomercury!" She struck a fearsome pose at Sailor Neomoon's left side.

"The pretty sailor-suited NeoSenshi of love and strength will not forgive you! I am Sailor Neojupiter!" She moved up to Sailor Neomoon's right side and got into a battle stance.

Moving to Sailor Neojupiter's right side, Sailor Neovenus winked and blew a kiss. "I am the pretty sailor-suited NeoSenshi of love and courage, Sailor Neovenus!"

"And last but certainly not least, the NeoSenshi of love and spirituality, Sailor Neomars, will punish you!" Sailor Neomars moved up beside Sailor Neomercury and summoned fire. "**HOLY BLAZE**!!" Her fire struck the barrier, but she continued to concentrate. Just before she was exhausted, she broke through the barrier and hit Nikushimi square in the chest.

Nikushimi flew back in shock. "You have some nerve, little girl! Just for that, you are going to pay!" He pointed down at Minako and shot a bolt of negative energy at her. Minako shrieked and stood frozen as her body absorbed the negative energy. The others around her scattered and ran back into the palace for protection. Finally, she collapsed, her eyes black and lifeless.

Sailor Neovenus watched in horror. _Mom!_ she thought. _Is she dead?_

Nikushimi motioned to Minako, and she stood. "Bijin-san, come forth! Destroy the NeoSenshi!" Minako, now Bijin-san, turned towards the NeoSenshi and released a blast of electricity at them, causing them to leap in all directions to avoid it. Nikushimi cackled with glee as he disappeared.

"Why... **LIGHTNING**..." Sailor Neojupiter began.

Sailor Neomercury tackled Neojupiter. "We cannot attack Minako! We are going to have to keep dodging her attacks for now!" Another blast of electricity sent them rolling apart.

"NeoSenshi, I will destroy you," Bijin-san said in a flat, hollow voice. "**BEAUTY'S HATE CHAIN**!!" She sent out a chain of black, broken hearts and wrapped them around Sailor Neomars' ankle. Neomars cried out as she was flung into the side of the palace.

"Mom, no! Stop this!" Sailor Neovenus screamed as she ran towards her mother.

"Neovenus!" Sailor Neomoon ran after her.

"**BEAUTY'S HATE CHAIN**!!" Another chain shot out of Bijin-san's hand and circled around the two NeoSenshi running at her. She laughed as she reeled her catch in slowly. But a dagger snapping her chain in half abruptly cut off her laughter. "Who is there!" she demanded, looking around.

"Perhaps you were not aware, but true beauty does not have a face of evil."

"How dare you!" Show yourself!" Bijin-san screeched.

Gentleman Knight moved out from behind one of the statues and helped Sailor Neomars to her feet. "Thank you," she managed quietly. She looked up and widened her eyes. "Look out!"

But her warning came too late. Bijin-san's chain lashed out and hit Gentleman Knight in the face, sending him crashing into the wall. He slumped down to the ground as his mask cracked and fell into pieces on his lap.

Sailor Neomoon gasped, staring in disbelief. "No way..."

  
**********************************************************************************


	7. Part 6

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Thanks go to Katherine for prodding me nearly every day to get this written.

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*****************************************************************************

Sailor Neomoon felt shocked. _He has been Gentleman Knight this whole time?_ she asked herself incredulously. _But, why?_ She ran to the fallen Gentleman Knight and gently shook his shoulders. "Knight! Please wake up! Are you okay?"

Gentleman Knight opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Sailor Neomoon. He tensed, not feeling his mask. "Sailor Neomoon," he murmured and lifted his hand to her face. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I guess my secret is out."

"Knight, I asked you to not get involved. Please, go into the palace. The NeoSenshi and I will take care of this!"

He got to his feet and sighed heavily, nodding. "As you wish." He looked unsure about leaving her behind.

"Please," she pleaded. Several anguished cries quickly turned her attention back to Bijin-san and the other NeoSenshi. "Oh no!" Her comrades had fallen and she was alone with Gentleman Knight to fight Bijin-san. "What am I going to do?" she wailed. "I cannot hurt Minako!"

Knight put his hand on her shoulder. "Do not give up hope yet, Sailor Neomoon. Look to your own heart." He offered her an encouraging smile then raced off into the palace.

_You are right, Gentleman Knight!_ she thought. She closed her eyes, tuning out the insults Bijin-san was starting to spout. Looking deep into her soul, Sailor Neomoon found the power. She brought her hands up in front of her brooch and the Ginzuishou appeared. "**NEO HEALTH RESTORATION**!!" Pure white light shot out from the Ginsuishô and struck Bijin-san. After a few seconds of cleansing, she became Minako again.

Toshiharu rushed out of the palace and ran straight for Sailor Neojupiter. "Raimeiko," he whispered, cradling her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes opened and she looked surprised to see him. A light blush crept onto her cheeks and she nodded. "I am. Thank you."

The other NeoSenshi were getting to their feet. Sailor Neovenus embraced her mother. Sailor Neomoon looked on, glad to see Minako back to herself then turned and went to the palace. Waiting for her was the unmasked Gentleman Knight.

"I knew you could do it," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," she replied shyly. "I could not have done it without you... Kurai."

Sailor Neomars smirked and crossed her arms. To Sailor Neomercury, she remarked, "Okay, so where are our guys?" She glanced upwards, having a fleeting thought of them falling out of the sky.

**********************************************************

Elsewhere, in the flying citadel high above Crystal Tokyo...

King Akuma gazed upon Nikushimi as he reappeared in the throne room. "Nikushimi, I trust you are successful in your first mission out."

Nikushimi bowed. "My king, I assure you that I have returned with results. If I may." King Akuma waved his hand for Nikushimi to continue. "One of the inhabitants of the palace was filled with negative energy. I have a link with her right now. Something though that disturbs me is the presence of Prince Kurai on the palace grounds with the NeoSenshi."

King Akuma sat forward. "What?"

"Have you sent him out as well, my king?"

"This is news to me," King Akuma reluctantly admitted. "Where is he?"

Nikushimi glanced around the throne room. "I expected to find him here. I took him with me when I left. Hmm." Nikushimi rubbed his chin, appearing thoughtful.

"I will keep an eye on him," King Akuma promised.

"Argh!!!!" Nikushimi clutched his head and cried out in anguish. "Bijin-san! The NeoSenshi have defeated her!"

King Akuma frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you still standing here, Nikushimi? Defeat the NeoSenshi and avenge your Queen!" he roared.

Nikushimi managed to bow. "Yes, my king," he said weakly then turned and moved into the shadows of the throne room.

**********************************************************

Back in the palace...

Sailor Neomoon stood just outside the palace with Kurai. "Why have you been doing this all for me? I thought I told you to stay safe and let the NeoSenshi handle the enemy."

Kurai brushed his hair back and offered her a charming smile. "I could not deny what was in my heart," he said softly. "Now that you know who I am, I might as well come clean. Ever since I first saw you, I have been in love with you."

Sailor Neomoon felt her heart suddenly stop. _He is in love with me?! No way! I have been in love with Gentleman Knight, but who knew he was Kurai? Should I reveal my secret to him?_ After a few moments of silence during which she debated showing him who she really was, she finally murmured, "That is so beautiful, Kurai. I have something to tell you too. Come inside with me." She gently grasped his hand and led him into the palace. Finding an empty room, she ushered him inside then closed the door behind them.

"Sailor Neomoon, what is it you have to tell me?" he asked, watching her with caring eyes.

She inhaled a long deep breath then said, "This." She detransformed, standing before him in her royal gown, which surprised even her. _I do not remember wearing this before I transformed. How odd._ "I am Usagi, and I've been in love with you as Gentleman Knight."

He continued to drink her in with his stunning blue eyes then a smile upturned the corners of his lips. "Usagi," he whispered, stepping closer to her. His hand found its way into her hair as he continued, "You mean the one I love was in my father's dungeon?"

She nodded and stared up at Kurai, mesmerized by everything about him.

"I promise you that I will have my father cease the attacks on Crystal Tokyo. Although he was right about something; I do wish to take you as my bride. When you are ready, of course." He grinned, very much like a rogue.

_Me - married to a handsome prince? Someone better not wake me up if this is a dream!_ "Kurai, that is wonderful! I do not wish to be at war with your people. Please, have a conference with my parents. It is important that we know how this war started so it can be rectified."

"I shall, but I must return to the citadel and speak to my father. Can you wait that long?"

"I can. Be careful."

He said nothing more. His eyes locked onto hers then slowly their lips found each other's. The hand he had in her hair undid her rabbit odangos, letting her hair tumble down her back in waves of pink. Usagi curled her arms around him, melting into his warm embrace. When finally they did part, they had loved a lifetime in a short kiss.

Her hand went to her lips. Sure, she had been kissed before - as Black Lady she had shared quite a passionate kiss with her future father then later with Helios, but never anything with so much feeling before. She knew then that their souls were twined, and she could not envision herself with anyone else.

"I will return," Kurai whispered then blinked from the room.

"Kurai," she murmured dreamily. _Was this what it was like for Mother and Father?_ she thought.

  
*****************************************************************************


	8. Part 7 Neojupiter Intro

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Selene, and Toshiharu_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Thanks go to these people I keep seeing in my referrer log going to the fanfic section.

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


_**Usagi: Sailor Neomoon**_  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

My name is Raimeiko Tsuyoi. I am not really an average girl for my age. My mother is Makoto - she used to be Sailorjupiter before she transferred her power to me. Now, I am Sailor Neojupiter!

My mother was strong, tall, and athletic when she was my age. But she was always striving to be more feminine - wearing dresses, liking the colour pink, cooking, and cleaning. That never made sense to me. Well, unlike her, I have embraced my natural aptitude for sports. It is great to be athletic and healthy! My dream is to be a coach one-day so I can help others stay fit and enjoy their favourite sport just like me.

Sure, I may not attract men like that, but it is okay. Also unlike my mother, I am not boy-crazy. I am not going to deny liking them, but I do not go starry-eyed when I see one on the street! That is more for Miya and Hanami. Okay, okay, I will admit that I did give Gentleman Knight the eye, but if he and my princess love each other, I should not interfere.

So, a little more about myself - I can eat anything, especially if my mother cooked it! Sukiyaki is probably my favourite though. I love black and green - green again came from the overabundance of green clothing my mother owned. I am taller than my friends and my mother even - approximately 5'7".

"Raimeiko?"

Toshiharu's voice startled me as we walked towards a park overlooking a lake. "W-what is it?" I asked. Oh, yes, I nearly forgot Toshiharu! He has been my good friend for a long time. His parents adopted him as a newborn, and he is a couple years older than I am. His mother, Michiru, was Sailorneptune, and his "papa" was Sailoruranus. Now, though, I wonder if their powers are still active as they do not have blood children to pass them to. Anyhow, he is athletic like Haruka but refined like Michiru. I prefer his company to all of the other NeoSenshi just because we have more in common.

"I... well, I got some advice from Hanami-"

"Hold it." My hand shot up to stop him. "Advice from Hanami is not a smart thing, you realize. She may be the NeoSenshi leader, but she is a little flaky."

Toshiharu grimaced and concurred with a nod. "I think her heart is in the right place however. She would not purposely lead me astray..." I had to agree there, and I motioned for him to continue. "Besides, I could not ask my mama. So I asked Hanami for advice because... well..."

I had never known Toshiharu to be at a loss for words so I again stopped him. We were in the park, and I surveyed the secluded spot we were standing in. "Hey, we are alone here. Just say what is on your mind, will ya?"

"All right." He dropped to one knee in front of me, and my heart started to pound. _Holy cow! He is going to propose to me!_ I thought. It was a little scary, and at the same time exhilarating. He reached out and took my hand, bringing it to his lips. A light kiss brushed on my knuckles before he released my hand. My heart skipped a beat. What _WAS_ this feeling?

"Raimeiko," he murmured as he stood again. He looked down at me, into my eyes - into my soul. "There is more to me than just your athletic friend. There is the side my mama taught me..." He paused to move closer and rest his forehead against mine. "...A side I would like to show you if you would allow me to."

I was not sure how to respond. He was right though. I had refused to ever recognize him as more than just my companion for running and playing sports with. I knew, in my heart, that I wanted more. "Toshiharu, I would be thrilled to see this side of you," I whispered back to him after giving it some thought.

He looked relieved and scooped me up into his arms, spinning me around. I could not help but laugh, and he started laughing too. What a happy scene it was - one that I wished would last forever. Unfortunately, it could not as a kaibutsu appeared. Toshiharu stopped spinning me, and we stared in surprise.

This kaibutsu was a zombie-like person who hardly seemed to be in charge of his motions. I stared, shocked. _This enemy fights dirty,_ I thought angrily. _How dare they interrupt my special moment with Toshiharu._ I stepped in front of Toshiharu and ordered him behind me then I pulled out my transformation pen.

"**NEO JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP**!!"

As Sailor Neojupiter, I took a fighting stance. "The NeoSenshi of love and strength, Sailor Neojupiter, will not forgive you for interrupting my private time. Brace yourself!" I channeled my anger into my attack before the zombie ever got to act.

"**LIGHTNING STRIKE ... VIPER**!!"

My attack changed. Instead of calling lightning, it turned into an electrical snake that curled around the zombie and sunk its fangs into it. As the viper disappeared, so did the zombie. A transparent being stepped out of the body it was using as a host before floating off into the sky.

"What on Earth was that?" Toshiharu asked as he quickly moved forward to examine the body left behind. He jumped back as it turned to a puddle of clay. "Woah! Better bring some of this back to be analyzed."

I agreed and watched him scoop up the goo into a discarded cup that was on the ground. As he worked, I detransformed. "Toshiharu, I hope next time I will get to see this other side of you."

He turned, standing, and smiled warmly. "You will. As for now, I love seeing the other side of you." Then he winked.

_That's right, I am Sailor Neojupiter. I will keep protecting those I care about! I won't give up!_

  
*******************************************************************


	9. Part 8 Neomercury Intro

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Selene, and Toshiharu_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Thanks go to Tash and Deyanne for making me blush with the compliments!

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


_**Usagi: Sailor Neomoon**_  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

"Hakai, please stop crying..."

Leave it to an unhappy baby to remind me why I love animals. I tried for fifteen minutes to get this baby to quiet down, but nothing worked. I held her, checked her diaper, tried to give her a bottle, hummed, and made silly faces. Ever since her mom dropped her off with me to watch, she has just continued to howl nonstop.

"Kasumi, are you killing her?"

I turned and looked at my mother standing in the doorway to my room. The feeling of relief that washed over me was overwhelming. I hurried to her and passed the baby over. Almost immediately, Hakai's crying ceased. I felt my shoulders droop as my mother chuckled. "Honey, do not let it trouble you. Babies can be picky about who holds them."

I gazed at the dark-haired baby for a moment before moving away. "I still do not understand why Hotaru wanted me to watch her baby. Usagi would have been a much better choice - everyone loves her. Plus, Hotaru is her best friend." I flopped down on my bed and sighed.

Hakai cooed in my mom's arms. "I think Hotaru wanted you to watch Hakai because you are so smart. Would you not want to let someone rub off some of that intelligence on your baby?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Well, when you put it that way, she probably chose me because you are a doctor," I replied sourly.

"Kasumi, come on now. You are a lot more cheerful than this. Hakai is just teething, that is all. How could you know that without having intimate knowledge of babies?" She moved closer to me and looked down at me with concern. "Is something troubling you?"

I bit my lip. Of course the intuitive Sailormercury would be able to pick up on my state of unhappiness. "It is silly," I insisted.

"Come on."

"I have been worried. What if I am alone, and I am attacked? I do not have an offensive power like the other NeoSenshi do."

"That is a valid concern. Sometimes though it is not how powerful your attacks are, but how powerful your mind is. I did not have an offensive power for a long time when I first started out as a Senshi. Many of Neo Queen Serenity's powers were not offensive either when she was Sailormoon, and she and I managed to hold our own." She smiled before continuing. "Trust your instinct. You would be amazed how much it helps. And do not be too hasty. The NeoSenshi will sense if you are in danger."

I had to admit that her advice helped. It put my mind at ease. "Thank you, Mom," I said, sitting up. Her hand reached out and brushed my hair behind my ear. She suggested that we take Hakai for a walk, to which I agreed.

I suppose I should say a little something about myself since I have been sharing this story. I am Kasumi Hisen, otherwise known as Sailor Neomercury. I am the NeoSenshi of love and intelligence. I have been told that I am smarter than my mom is, which is an accomplishment since she is a genius. Because of my love of animals and her being a doctor, I am striving to be a veterinarian.

One of my favourite activities is to work crossword puzzles. I can typically complete 500 in a week if I am not out saving Crystal Tokyo with the other NeoSenshi. Crossword puzzles have the capability of keeping the mind sharp. They will be all the rage in schools one day, I predict.

Tee-hee. I am kidding.

So, hmm, what else should I say? My favourite colour is periwinkle. I am not so bad at sports, particularly softball. I also am good with computers. If I had a weakness, it would have to be dealing with others. Apparently, I was not blessed with natural charisma. I am not much of a "people person". It is not that I do not care about others, I just have a hard time communicating with them. I can only assume that is where my love of animals comes from and why I spend a lot of my time in solitary activities.

We set out, walking through a large field of grass near the palace. Hakai gurgled happily in my mother's arms, and I trailed behind by a couple steps. I had a picnic basket packed hastily by Makoto and a blanket to sit on. We found a nice spot to spread the blanket out, and we sat down. I was starting to feel a little more comfortable with Hotaru's daughter around even though she still howled whenever I came near her.

"Honey, can I ask something?" Mom looked at me as she ate her sandwich.

"Sure."

"Why is it that you do not feel comfortable around others? Is it because I spend so much time away at the office and your father is out on an emissary mission?"

I did not want to hurt her feelings, but she had always taught me that honesty was the best policy. "That could possibly be a reason," I admitted quietly. "I was just so used to being on my own that it is a hard habit for me to break, but my friends are helping." I smiled. That seemed to put my mom at ease.

"It is a beautiful day to be a victim."

I looked up towards the voice, startled. Floating in the air near us was Nikushimi. My fear was coming true. I was alone to fight. This caused me to pause, something I would always regret.

A blast of negative energy hit my mother square in the back as she placed herself in front of me, the selfless act of a mother. She collapsed by me, looking dead. A wicked laugh came out of Nikushimi, and I glared at him. "You will not get away with this!" I threatened.

"Oh, but I just did! Have fun playing with Isha-san." He waved all cutesy at me before disappearing.

I gritted my teeth. I had to help mom, but I needed to make sure Hakai would be okay. I picked her up, and thankfully she did not go nuts as she was sleeping. I started to run, seeing a tree several yards away. I set her down by the tree and turned, pulling my transformation pen from my pocket.

"**NEO MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP**!!"

Once transformed, I had Mother, no, Isha-san, waiting for me. I moved halfway back to her. It hurt me deep inside to see her like that. But I was not going to back down. "The NeoSenshi of love and intelligence, Sailor Neomercury, will be your opponent!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Is that so?" Isha-san laughed at me. "Well, try this on for size. **DOCTOR'S SHOT**!!" A barrage of syringes flew at me, and I narrowly leapt out of the way. "Oh? Was that not fun, Sailor Neomercury? Let us try this then! **DOCTOR'S TENDER LOVING CARE**!!" Big black hearts started falling from the sky, which had me scrambling to get out of their path.

_Damn, I am getting closer to Hakai. I have to do something!_ My hand clenched into a fist. "My turn, Isha-san! **MIST VEIL**!!" Rolling mist fogged over the area, and I moved swiftly towards Isha-san.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! This will not work on me. **BUBBLE BOOM**!!" A huge bubble exploded in front of me, sending me flying backwards with a shriek. The explosion also dispersed the mist so she could see me sprawled on the ground. "Giving up already, Sailor Neomercury? You are no threat to me!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I picked myself up, feeling anger. It is incredibly hard to make me lose my temper, but at that moment I was seeing red. No! I was not going to let my mother stay like that! I was not going to let harm come to Hakai! "I was just getting warmed up! **MIST VEIL**..." I could hear her laughter as she thought I was trying the same trick again. "...**WOLF**!!" A howl came from the mist, and it all gathered into the form of a wolf. It ran at Isha-san and raked her with its claws before dispersing.

Isha-san let out a cry of pain and looked at me with surprise. The last thing I wanted to do was attack my mother, but I was running out of options. "That was not nice! Did your mother not teach you any manners?! Ultimate attack! **DOCTOR'S INCISION**!!"

Lacerations were left all over me after being hit by what looked and felt like hundreds of scalpels that came racing towards me. I screamed in pain and fell back, trying to ignore the stinging cuts. I picked myself up slowly, only for Isha-san to unleash another assault of scalpels. It sent me reeling again. Both my body and fuku were sliced up , and I was having a hard time finding my inner strength. I did not think things could get worse.

Isha-san could only laugh at me. Hakai's sudden crying, however, made her stop. "Oh ho ho ho ho! Watch what I do to this baby, Sailor Neomercury!" She left me lying wounded to stalk the defenseless Hakai.

"No! Mom, stop!" I screamed. I had to get up. By the time I had, Isha-san was only a few steps from Hakai. "No!" I ran towards them, ignoring the pain in my body. _She cannot hurt Hakai! I believe in you, Mom!_ I almost stopped in my tracks as a silvery-hued purple light shone in my eyes, but I spurred myself on forward. I leapt onto Isha-san's back, sending both her and I tumbling away from the tree and Hakai. I looked back over my shoulder to see where the light was coming from, and I nearly went into shock. It was Hakai's forehead glowing.

The baby hovered up into the air, and the glowing symbol on her forehead grew brighter. I felt my breath caught in my throat as I looked on. The light grew too bright, and I averted my eyes. I stole a glance at Isha-san, and she was out cold. My attention diverted as I saw movement from the corner of my eye. _What have I done?_ repeated over and over in my mind. If I had just said no to Hotaru, things would not have turned out the way they had.

Two shiny vinyl-like platform boots stepped out from the light. I looked up higher, seeing a fuku. _A Senshi!_ The light faded, and I realized the symbol on this girl's forehead was the same as Hakai's. _That symbol... It is of the planet Saturn! What has been unleashed on us all?_

"The NeoSenshi of Silence and resurrection has awakened... Sailor Neosaturn," she said in a whispery soft voice. Her cold black eyes fixed on me before she leaned down and touched my mother. I could feel the negative energy within her being released. She straightened and continued in the same voice. "You will require my help in the battle ahead, Sailor Neomercury. Your possessed mother did not trigger my awakening - Time did."

Somehow, that did not make me feel better.

  
*******************************************************************


	10. Part 9

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Selene, and Toshiharu_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Thanks to Tobi for telling me never to knock my work.

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

In the flying citadel high above Crystal Tokyo...

Prince Kurai appeared in the throne room to his father's citadel. "Father!" he demanded, looking cross. "We must talk."

King Akuma shifted on his throne and looked upon his son with amusement. "Suddenly you think yourself worthy to address me in such a manner, boy? I will speak with you when I am ready."

"No, we will discuss the attacks on Crystal Tokyo now," Kurai insisted, getting even more angry. "These are good people. Yes, a few of them might have been involved in Mother's death, but we cannot harbor resentment for them forever! Can we not resolve our issues with a peace conference?"

The King's own eyes flared with rage. "I doubt you could envision this, but the life of your mate being extinguished well before her time, widowing her husband, leaving her child motherless. Can you picture that in your mind and not feel anger?"

Kurai felt a pang. _Usagi... If my sweet Sailor Neomoon was killed in one of these attacks, I would kill whoever di..._ He lowered his head. "I understand, Father," he reluctantly admitted, his voice soft and calm again. "Are you certain there is not any other way?"

The King shook his head. "No," he replied flatly.

Prince Kurai turned and walked out of the throne room with nothing left to say. _I am going to hear the other side of this story before I allow myself to be filled with rage_, he promised himself. As he departed, he passed Nikushimi, who gave him a big grin. "Nikushimi," Kurai began with annoyance. "You are to stop attacking Crystal Tokyo immediately until I get to the bottom of the matter and hear what the others involved have to say. Is that understood?"

Nikushimi frowned. "Of course, Prince Kurai," he murmured and watched the other man walk away. Turning quickly, Nikushimi went into the throne room. He bowed before King Akuma before speaking quietly. "My king, is it your wish as well that I cease the attack on Crystal Tokyo?"

"My wish as well?" The King's eyebrow rose as he looked upon his servant.

"The Prince has told me to stop the attack."

"Oh has he? Nikushimi, you take orders from me and me alone. Is that understood?" After receiving an affirmative nod, the King leaned back in his throne, thinking. "What do you suppose has gotten into my son?" he inquired.

A twisted grin appeared on Nikushimi's face. "I think those NeoSenshi have played with his mind, my king. He was in their company earlier."

This made the king unhappy, and he scowled. "He should not be chasing skirts. We are in the middle of a war here!" King Akuma snarled, making his servant flinch. "The Senshi will pay with their lives for murdering my wife! So here is what we will do..."

**********************************************************

Several days later in Crystal Tokyo....

Neo Queen Serenity found herself standing on a veranda in the early spring afternoon. She had watched her daughter wander the palace in a daze, and it was starting to make her laugh as she recalled how she poured orange juice in her rice the day before. _Even with the length of time that has passed since her birth, it will always seem like it was only yesterday. She has grown up so fast_, she thought.

Her head tilted slightly as she watched Ami and Kasumi walk away from the palace towards a field nearby. A tiny frown crept onto her face, and her blue eyes continued watching them until she could vaguely see them in the distance. _They have Hakai with them. Haruka and Michiru warned me about Hotaru's daughter. If she awakens as Sailor Neosaturn, we won't have Sailorpluto to stop her this time. Maybe I should relocate her from the Gates of Time to the palace...but she would be breaking the taboo. This is such a dilemma._

"Serenity?"

"Hello, Love," the Queen replied as Endymion's arms slipped around her.

He leaned down and softly kissed her temple before whispering in her ear. "It is a little early for stargazing, you know..."

"I only wish I was stargazing. I am watching Ami and Kasumi because they took Hakai out of the palace with them." She nodded her head slightly in their direction out in the field.

The King's sharp eyes looked over his wife's head. He could barely see Kasumi's back as she moved out of his vision. _Maybe they're playing hide and seek?_ he reasoned. He turned Serenity around and stared down into her eyes. "Love, I know you are worried after the warning we got from Michiru and Haruka. Ami is a very capable woman, and you know that. When did you stop believing in her?"

"I never stopped!" she insisted. She leaned in closer and rested her cheek against his chest. "My power is great, but can I stop Sailor Neosaturn? If she awakens, that means the enemy is far more powerful than we initially believed. That would mean they were such a threat that she would have to destroy the planet to rid us of them!"

He frowned and rubbed her bare shoulders. "I think you are going to get ulcers if you keep worrying about what has not happened yet. The NeoSenshi are not as strong as the Senshi were when Sailorsaturn awakened, I will give you that." The King paused to divert his attention back to the field. _It is really foggy over there. That can only be Sailor Neomercury's Mist Veil._

Serenity felt her husband's body tense, and she looked up at him, noting the almost worried expression on his face. Her head swiveled to look over her shoulder. She frowned and at the same time, they both asked, "Was that a howl?" She almost wanted to laugh, but she knew something was wrong. "We need to tell the girls."

Endymion nodded, and they both took off, moving swiftly throughout the palace in search of the girls. But they were not there.

**********************************************************

At the exact same moment, all the other girls felt a pang then the warmth of a new Senshi being born. Who it was, they did not know, but they sensed Sailor Neomercury was in danger. They transformed and quickly ran to where they thought she was. Sailor Neomoon was the first to skid to a halt when her sparkly red eyes fell upon Sailor Neosaturn. She knew the symbol of Saturn all too well. Watching her best friend turn into Sailorsaturn and attempt to destroy their world was something she had never forgotten. The others, however, did not know what was in store for them.

Sailor Neovenus stepped forward. "Who are you?" she asked with a smile. "Are you here to help us fight?"

Once more, the whispery voice of Sailor Neosaturn introduced herself. "I am the NeoSenshi of Silence and resurrection, Sailor Neosaturn. Yes, I am here to help you fight. Up there..." She pointed towards the sky with a gloved finger. "...is where our enemy hides. We will send them back to the planet on which they belong and terrorize ours no longer."

Sailor Neomercury and Neomoon were not as thrilled by Neosaturn's words like Neojupiter, Neomars, and Neovenus were. They still knew Neosaturn's destructive capabilities. "Neosaturn, who are you?" Neomars asked.

"I am Hakai, Hotaru's daughter. Time has declared that I awaken and assist your fight. Come together now. We will strike a blow against our enemy that they are not prepared for." She outstretched her hands.

Sailor Neomoon was wary. The others reached out and started forming a circle by grasping hands. She needed an excuse to not join the circle without angering Sailor Neosaturn. "Wait! We cannot just leave Ami laying here," she cried, pointing at the woman crumpled on the ground.

"We will take her back to the palace," the King said as he and Serenity moved towards the NeoSenshi.

Serenity's eyes widened as she saw Sailor Neosaturn. _So it has happened... It is a turning point in the war_, she thought grimly. She watched her husband help Ami to her feet then focused her eyes on her daughter. _Watch her... She should not be a threat to our world as long as she does not possess the Silence Glaive_.

Sailor Neomoon nodded to the message from her mother then joined the circle. The NeoSenshi concentrated and moments later they disappeared. They found themselves standing in the courtyard outside of a large castle. "Where are we?" she asked.

"This citadel is flying high above Crystal Tokyo," Sailor Neosaturn answered. "It is the enemy's base of operations. We must make our attack."

The massive double doors opened, and standing on the other side was Kurai. His blue eyes went wide as he saw the group of NeoSenshi standing there. "H-how did you get here?" he asked, astonished.

Before any of them could answer, Sailor Neosaturn stepped forward. "Now is the time for retribution, and you shall be the first to pay for your actions against Crystal Tokyo." By the time it sunk in to the other NeoSenshi, it was too late to stop her. "**REAPER TIDINGS**!!" A swarm of black bats appeared and melded into the shape of the grim reaper wielding a large scythe. It brought the scythe down on the prince of Eternal Night, sending a spray of blood over the NeoSenshi.

As the warm crimson droplets splashed onto Sailor Neomoon, she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed with the pain she felt deep in her soul. "**KURAI**!!"

  
*******************************************************************


	11. Part 10

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Selene, and Toshiharu_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? This is a thanks to everyone I have ever thanked. Some days I didn't think I would make it to 10, but I sure did!

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


_**Usagi: Sailor Neomoon**_  
by  
**_Eternal Sailorsaturn_**

  


*******************************************************************

The NeoSenshi stood in shock over what their comrade, Sailor Neosaturn, did to Kurai. After the scream of pain that came from Sailor Neomoon, she ran forward and knelt at her love's side. She picked up his limp body and cradled him against her as she cried. It was sheer torture for her friends to watch.

Having had enough, Sailor Neojupiter got in Neosaturn's face. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" she demanded. "Kurai was not our enemy, and you just killed him!"

"He was an outsider to this planet. He was our enemy," Sailor Neosaturn replied in a cold whisper.

"Do you not feel any remorse?" Sailor Neovenus exasperatedly asked. She also was crying from the sad scene that played out in front of her blue eyes.

"No. I do not suggest attempting to stop my mission, or you too will be my enemy." Neosaturn's unfeeling gaze swept the other NeoSenshi before she stepped around the taller Sailor Neojupiter. She moved into the doors and out of sight. Feeling rather helpless, the other NeoSenshi could only watch the more powerful girl walk away.

"Usagi?" Sailor Neomars murmured.

"Go with her," Sailor Neomoon said between sniffles. "Make sure she does not kill any more innocents. I will catch up with you in a moment. I just... want to say goodbye." She almost choked on the final word but pulled from her inner strength and kept her composure.

The NeoSenshi looked unhappy, but they did not have a lot of choices in the matter. Sailor Neovenus nodded, and they moved inside swiftly in pursuit of Sailor Neosaturn. Sailor Neomercury lingered in the doorway for a moment, a look of remorse on her face, then followed.

"Kurai, it did not have to be this way," Sailor Neomoon whispered. "There can be peace between us, and I will make sure it happens. Watch me; I will do it." She paused, feeling the body in her arms stir. To her shock, she saw Kurai's eyes open, only they were glowing red instead of their usual piercing blue. _I have seen these eyes before_, she thought as a memory came springing into her mind. _Long ago... they were Ririka's eyes..._

The movement was so swift that she almost was not aware that it happened. Kurai lurched, piercing Sailor Neomoon's throat between her collar and choker with his fangs. She let out a shocked gasp and gripped him tighter than before as he began pulling blood from her. She was not even given time to comprehend what was happening to her; it actually, once the initial pain subsided, felt rather pleasurable. He only drank of her long enough to close the wounds inflicted on him by Sailor Neosaturn then released her with a look of shame on his face.

"Ku-Kurai," Sailor Neomoon murmured. "What... What was that?"

"I am so sorry," he whispered back as his eyes returned to normal. "My mother was a vampyre and that same blood flows through me."

Her fingertips searched her neck for the puncture wounds, but she could not find a trace of any. "You are not human?" she asked.

His head shook. "Half. I can walk in the daylight, and I do not suffer from the normal weaknesses a vampyre has. I have some of her powers, but when I am wounded, I must drink blood to heal myself. There is no other way."

Just to have him alive to some degree made her happy enough. She hugged him close and let out a sigh of relief. Half human was better than not being human at all, in her mind. "I must apologize for Sailor Neosaturn. I had no idea she would attack you! She is out of control."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He believed her and brushed her lips with his to show it. Standing, he offered her a hand and helped her to her feet, but then they both nearly toppled over as the ground began to move.

"What is happening?" Sailor Neomoon questioned in surprise.

"The citadel is moving," Kurai answered, grim. "That can mean only one thing. We are returning to my home, Eternal Night."

**********************************************************

Elsewhere inside the citadel...

The NeoSenshi caught up to Sailor Neosaturn just as she reached another set of massive double doors. They were made of oak with carvings of demonic creatures adorning their fronts. Their tails turned into the door handles, making a very disturbing visage to behold.

"What a creepy door," Sailor Neomars observed with a grimace. For good measure she put to use a prayer her mother taught her. "Akuryo taisan!" She stuck an ofuda scroll on each door, worrying that the creatures carved there would come alive and attack.

Sailor Neosaturn reached out to open the doors, but the powerful Sailor Neojupiter put foot in the way to keep them from opening. "We need to make sure you have one thing straight. You cannot keep killing innocent people. We are not going to allow it!"

Sailor Neosaturn's whisper replied, "He was not innocent. No one from this planet external to our solar system is innocent. They are here to destroy us and it is our mission, as NeoSenshi, to stop them." She paused briefly then continued. "If, however, you would like to go back to being normal and give up your powers, I will gladly inform our princess that you have turned your back not only on her, but on Crystal Tokyo as well."

That one hit home with the NeoSenshi. They would not allow themselves to fail Usagi nor their home. Although they did not agree with Neosaturn's tactics, they were not going to back down. It was just how Sailor Neosaturn wanted it. They let their egos blind themselves to the fact that she had just played them as pawns merely so they would stop interfering in her mission. Neojupiter moved aside to let the doors open, and they quickly moved into the gigantic room beyond.

The room was grand and altogether creepy. A long, thick crimson carpet became their path between rows of pillars carved into the shapes of even more foul demons than the ones on the doors. Candelabras with black candles burned at the end of every other row, and chandeliers hung overhead much the same. About halfway through the room, all except for Neosaturn found it very hard to continue walking after seeing where the carpet lead them to. A massive throne built of bones set atop a dais and waiting for them was the king of the flying citadel.

Sailor Neomars felt her skin crawling even though she was still several yards away from the... well, monster. She could not think of a better word to describe what she was seeing. What little training she had as a Shinto priestess was not going to be a match against this thing, she knew.

The creature in question had hollow black eyes with tiny red pupils. Its skin was a deep crimson that was nearly black. Horns protruded from its head and razor sharp claws balanced on the arms of the throne. It had muscles that would make Adonis quiver in fear, and it looked like it had wings as well that were folded behind its back. It wore no clothing, but it didn't appear to have anything that needed to be covered up. And then it spoke with a voice that rumbled deep in its throat. "NeoSenshi, you have made it this far." It looked at them, assessing them with its glance. "You have a little more talent than I expected." Then it rose and lifted a finger, pointing at them accusingly. "But it ends here! You are going to suffer for your crimes!" Just then, the whole place lurched.

"Wait just a minute! You invade our planet, we defend ourselves, and you say we have committed a crime?" Sailor Neovenus exclaimed as she readjusted her stance to keep her footing.

"Hundreds of years ago, you Senshi committed the worst crime imaginable. You killed a wife and mother!" It roared, making several of the NeoSenshi flinch.

Stepping forward, Sailor Neosaturn cut the air with her hand. With a look of disgust on her face, she replied, "There is no time to talk. There is only a time for action! **REAPER TIDINGS**!!" It looked like the bats were rushing towards the creature then they turned sharply and moved into the shadows of the corner of the room. The scythe came down on a figure there before the grim reaper disappeared.

"My...king..." Nikushimi gasped as he stumbled out of the corner. He collapsed to his knees then pitched forward on his face, lifeless. This only infuriated the creature more and made the other NeoSenshi even more horrified by Sailor Neosaturn's actions.

"Is this how you killed her too? Ruthless and in cold blood?!" King Akuma demanded.

"I do not know what it is you speak of, but you are committing a crime of your own by sending others to attack Crystal Tokyo," answered the cool Sailor Neosaturn. Her teeth gnashed as she held her hands out, and within moments a large weapon appeared in her grasp. She ran her gloved hands over the dark metal shaft in an almost loving manner before her emotionless eyes focused on King Akuma. "This glaive shall be your undoing. Your actions cannot be forgiven." She twirled the glaive around herself with ease, and even Sailor Neojupiter did not dare get closer to her.

"You do not scare me." King Akuma sneered at the NeoSenshi. His arms swiped the air in front of him and sent two black beams of energy towards the NeoSenshi.

"**DESTRUCTION BARRIER**!!" Sailor Neosaturn's glaive whipped out in front of her, and a crackling, dark shield manifested in front of her. The black beams struck the shield and absorbed into it before instantaneously sucking back into the glaive. A very small laugh escaped her. "The more you attack, the more my barrier will absorb which makes the power I possess stronger. So, please, continue to attack us and fuel my power."

The snide expression on the king's face disappeared only to be replaced by a scowl. "I am the king. I do not have time to entertain you little girls, but I will give you one little tidbit of information. You are only a few minutes from being on my home, Eternal Night. And I think you will find things far more different than you were used to on Earth." With that, he curled his wings around himself and disappeared.

"Eternal Night?" Sailor Neomercury frowned. "I have heard my father mention the planet in a distant galaxy. They had always refused a visit from emissaries, which was discouraging. I have a bad feeling about this."

Sailor Neosaturn turned and a slight frown appeared on her lips. "You managed to survive the attack," she observed as Sailor Neomoon and Kurai entered the throne room. "I will spare you for now since Sailor Neomoon is so attached to you, but do not get in my way."

The prince's eyes flashed angrily. "You hurt her more than me," he said, putting a protective arm around Sailor Neomoon's waist. "I never had any intentions of stopping you from doing anything. However, I would like to see things resolved peacefully."

"Since it seems like we are stuck going to your planet, Kurai, how about you explain what you know to us?" Sailor Neojupiter suggested. "That... demon from before said we committed some crime, but we do not know what he was talking about!"

Kurai nodded and looked at the NeoSenshi. "Come with me to my chamber." He turned and escorted Sailor Neomoon out, followed closely by the NeoSenshi. Even Sailor Neosaturn followed as much as she did not like it. They walked down a long hall past several doors before Kurai stopped in front of a set.

The doors were unlike any other in the citadel. They were stark white with gold handles and kick plates. Elaborate carvings adorned the corners of each door, resembling delicate spider webs. Kurai fished a gold key from his pocket and unlocked the right door. He opened both and stepped aside to allow the girls to move in before him.

Inside, the room was just as out of place as the doors outside. The size was rather immense for just a bedroom, easily the size of a small apartment. The floor was made of pristine white marble, and the walls similarly were white. A king-sized, four-poster bed was pushed against the far wall, draped in translucent white curtains tied to the posts with thin gold ropes. White satin sheets and large pillows of gold made up the rest of the bed, giving it a very cozy and elegant visage. To the right of the door was a chaise with plush, white velvet fabric. Even the ceiling overhead sparkled like the interior of a geode.

Sailor Neomoon's eyes widened. "Kurai, it is so beautiful," she whispered, spinning around to take in the whole room.

"I love the gold touches!" Sailor Neovenus chimed in cheerfully.

"It is so... white," Sailor Neomercury observed.

Sailor Neovenus' elbow caught Sailor Neomercury in the ribs. "You should not say it like it is a bad thing," she scolded.

"That is the last thing I was doing," Neomercury replied, looking cross as she rubbed her ribs. "I am just worried that I will get the floor dirty."

Kurai laughed quietly and moved to a door in the western wall. He removed his bloody shirt, revealing his pale, streamlined body beneath. "Never fear about that. Please, have a seat." He pulled a black, silken shirt from the closet and slipped it around his torso before moving back towards the NeoSenshi. He looked over them with a solemn expression before beginning his story. "My mother was a vampyre. As I explained to Sailor Neomoon, I have some of that blood in myself, which is how I healed after Sailor Neosaturn's attack." He shot her a glance as he buttoned his shirt. "A long, long time ago when I was very young, she met up with a young fledging queen of darkness. Her name was Nehelenia."

_Nehelenia!_ Sailor Neomoon sat up straighter on the chaise. Sailor Neomercury and Neomars glanced at her then looked back at Kurai.

"My father, back then, was just a human. He didn't have the political power that my mother did. She was the queen of our planet! She knew that Eternal Night would grow stronger with the backing of the Dead Moon. After hearing Nehelenia's tale of the White Moon family that had banished her, my mother decided to travel to Earth to investigate the White Moon family. She inhabited the body of a young girl, hoping to get closer to them. We did not hear from her after that and it was not for many, many years that we got the full story." Kurai began pacing. His expression saddened as he continued. "Mother possessed a girl named Ririka and was close to launching an attack on the White Moon family, but Sailormoon and the Senshi killed her. This sent my father over the edge. He began studying strange magic so he could drain the power from demons, but he didn't know how to harness it. It consumed him and he became a demon. He was the creature you encountered in the throne room."

"Kurai," Sailor Neomoon said abruptly, standing up. "I need to tell you the truth. Now that I have heard what has happened, I cannot keep this a secret from you."

"What is it?" he inquired as his pacing ceased.

"I... Sailormoon and I were the ones who killed your mother," she answered quietly, unable to look him in the eye.

He blanched and looked towards the floor. "I see. I do not hold it against you. Mother's powers were not at full strength because of the prolonged time she spent away from Eternal Night. I have let go of the pain already long ago, but my father, he never has." He outstretched a hand to his love.

Her hand met Kurai's and she was pulled close to his chest. Tears spilled out of her eyes. "Being a Senshi is not always as easy as it seems. Sometimes we hurt others without knowing it in our blind pursuit for justice. I will do everything in my power to repair the pain in your father's heart, Kurai. I promise you that!" The other NeoSenshi looked at her with admiration, and even Sailor Neosaturn seemed vaguely moved by the scene.

The prince's eyes closed briefly. "Thank you," he murmured. He leaned down and kissed her forehead above her tiara then straightened. His head turned sharply and stayed looking away from the NeoSenshi for a moment. "We have made it to my planet. My father's power will grow steadily the longer he is here so be careful."

Sailor Neomoon turned and looked at the NeoSenshi. They all nodded, knowing what it was they needed to do... especially Sailor Neosaturn.

  
*******************************************************************


	12. Part 11

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Selene, and Toshiharu_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? This is dedicated to my pookie pooh.

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


_**Usagi: Sailor Neomoon**_  
by  
**_Eternal Sailorsaturn_**

  


*******************************************************************

Upon reaching Eternal Night, Kurai looked at the Senshi sitting in his room. A faint frown crossed his face and he shook his head. "You will want to be inconspicuous on my planet. Dressed as you are now, you surely will draw attention."

The Senshi looked at themselves. Indeed, they did stand out like sore thumbs. Their transformations melted away, and it took a few seconds for all of them to realize that Hakai was standing there totally in the buff. Having not had time to learn shame, she merely looked over her new, grown body. Kurai, the gentleman he was, averted his gaze, and even though they did not like her, Hanami and Raimeiko stepped in front of her and threw their arms out.

"Kurai, do you have something Hakai can wear?" Usagi asked, her face burning red.

"Gather close," he murmured in reply. Raimeiko pulled Hakai closer to Kurai and when he could nearly wrap his arms around them all, they disappeared from the room. Reappearing in the back room of what looked like a clothing store, he stepped away and held a finger up to his lips to silently tell them to not make a sound. He moved from the room, and the girls could faintly hear the sound of his voice speaking to someone.

"Wow, look at these clothes!" Hanami whispered softly, staring with wide eyes at the clothing surrounding them. The other girls looked around, noting that there was not any clothing in the room that had colour! There were blacks, whites, and grays, along with the fabrics of velvet, satin, silk, vinyl, leather, lace, and PVC. It would seem, to them, that they just popped into gothic heaven.

Kurai moved back into the room, respectfully keeping his gaze well away from Hakai. Trailing after him was a girl with glossy black hair pulled into small, double buns on either side of her head. As she looked at the girls, she felt a strange pang deep in her soul, but she ignored it. "This is Chi Sanno. She works here and will let you have some clothes so you will fit in with us." Chi smiled faintly.

The girls looked at Chi, and they too felt that same strange pang. Their eyes glanced between themselves, confirming that each of them felt it. "Thank you," Usagi finally said quietly. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, and this is Miya Nazano, Hanami Kinno, Hakai Ôgamano, Raimeiko Tsuyoi, and Kasumi Hisen." Her hand motioned to each of the others respectively.

Chi's gray eyes moved about to each of the other females before she smiled. "Please, go ahead and pick out an outfit. I owe Prince Kurai a favour, and we agreed that we will be even after this." She winked and tugged Kurai out of the room with her so the girls could change.

Hakai looked over the room, deciding that she should scope this planet out first before dropping the Glaive on it. If the threat was great enough, she would do what she had to do, but so far, she had not felt any hostility. She began to search through the clothing, eventually finding some undergarments and some simple clothing. As she dressed, the other changed clothes as well.

Usagi's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she looked at Hanami's outfit. "Hanami! Do you not think that is showing too much skin?"

The aspiring model twirled and posed for her audience. "Huh? Well, maybe. A model cannot turn down a job because of the clothes." Hanami's voice dropped to a whisper. "Besides, my mom is not here to see it so I might as well enjoy it while I can!"

Miya frowned. "Are you sure we will fit in like this? I feel like I am at a bad costume party. After all, how long are we going to be here?"

Usagi set her hand on Miya's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "Just think of it as being on vacation. I am sure it will not be long. We should talk to Kurai and see how long it will be before we can return home."

They moved to the door and stepped out. A rogue-like grin appeared on Kurai's face as he drank in the sight of all the girls. "You look splendid, all of you."

Chi seemed pleased as well. "Yes, you do look beautiful." She turned to Kurai. "Prince, I am going to close up shop early so I can help you. I know you want to return these girls to their planet, correct?" She glanced at Usagi and smiled her reassurance after seeing the Princess' worried expression.

"Chi, you are a life saver. Thank you. Will you assemble the others and meet us on the cliff? We can talk more openly there." Kurai seemed very relieved.

"Of course. See you soon." The teenager waved cheerfully as her prince and the six foreigners left the shop. She closed the door behind them and locked it. Leaning her back against the door, Chi looked up at the ceiling. _This is a problem_, she thought as a worried expression slowly appeared on her face. After a moment, she pushed herself away from the door and moved swiftly into the back room. Picking up a device similar to a telephone, her fingertip touched a button with an inverted triangle, and she said into the receiver, "Inazuma residence, please."

**********************************************************

As they walked towards the outskirts of the large city, Usagi and the others had the opportunity to see exactly what the environment was that Kurai had been raised in. The buildings seemed old with gothic architecture. If she had not known better, she would have thought she was in old London. The air smelled a bit strange - like mold and simply age. The sky was overcast, and the drizzling rain had no end in sight. Only being out of the shop for ten minutes made the princess feel depressed.

"How gloomy," Hanami whispered quietly to Raimeiko, who shot her back a warning look.

"Be quiet! We do not want to offend Kurai," she whispered back.

"I rather like it," Hakai offered, making both of the girls stare at her in surprise. They did not know that the girl with purple hair had been listening in on their conversation.

Kasumi turned around. "Like what?"

Raimeiko inclined her head towards Usagi and widened her eyes. "Nothing. We will talk about it later," she whispered.

Miya, who had been trailing along minding her own business, sniffed and looked away with a hint of disgust. "It is hardly polite to whisper about others behind their backs."

This caught Usagi's attention, and she peered suspiciously over her shoulder at her friends before leaning close to Kurai's ear. "I am sorry if you have been listening to them. They do like you Kurai."

His blue eyes glanced towards Usagi, and he brushed her hand with his. "No worries," he murmured back.

She nodded and continued to casually look at the people as she passed them. They seemed gaunt and pale, and they all wore the same clothing that the girls did. They respectfully kept their eyes away from their Prince, which meant they did not look at the Earth girls either. Usagi's eyes drifted to the buildings and felt the same depression. Gothic architecture with gargoyles perched threateningly atop buildings, lightning rods, and lots of stone and iron was everywhere she looked. _Kurai,_ she thought. _How did you manage to turn out the way you did?_

The trip lasted about a half-hour before they took a brief hike up to the cliff. Kurai turned to look back at his companions before spreading his arms with a bright smile. "Ladies, this is my home away from home. Whenever I would feel lonely, I would come to this cliff and look out over the city below, and it felt like they were all with me. This point is called Nightfall, and I welcome you."

Curiously, Usagi inched towards the edge and looked out. The city below was merely lights in the fog that had rolled in as they were leaving, but several of the taller buildings were still visible. It was peaceful and seemed, to her, like a great place for lovers to be alone. She moved back away from the edge to a safer point and smiled. "I love it, Kurai."

He did not respond, however. His gaze was locked on the area they had just walked up. The others, seeing this, turned and followed his gaze. The sight greeting them made Raimeiko take a defensive stance while the others gathered closer to Usagi.

Five Senshi walked up the path and stood not more than 20 feet from the NeoSenshi. Their bodices looked like iridescent scales and on their foreheads were black seven-pointed stars. Each wore a different colour - crimson, black, azure, green, and white, respectively. The one wearing azure stepped forward. "Move away from our prince," she ordered venomously.

"Sailorryû Konpeki," Kurai murmured, looking unhappy.

The NeoSenshi stared in amazement. It did make sense for there to be Senshi on Eternal Night, but they did not expect to see any! Usagi looked around the heads of the shorter Hanami, Miya, and Kasumi. "We do not mean your prince any harm-"

"Silence!" she ordered again. She took another step forward. "You are external from our system, and the Dragon Senshi will not take this threat lightly!"

"Dragon Senshi?" Raimeiko questioned.

Narrowing her eyes, Sailorryû Konpeki explained, "There are five moons orbiting Eternal Night - Shinku, Kuro, Midori, Konpeki, and Shiro. We Dragon Senshi protect not only those moons, but this planet and our Prince as well." She scowled. "Leave here at once!"

"Sailorryû Konpeki, this has gone far enough," Kurai insisted, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Move away from our prince!" she demanded again.

"Kurai," Usagi began, looking at him with desperation. The last thing she wanted was to further the war between their planets, but the Dragon Senshi were making the peace efforts in vain.

"You asked for it then! **CHAIN LIGHTNING**!!" Sailorryû Konpeki's fingertips crackled with electricity before an arc of blue lightning jumped out towards the NeoSenshi, making them dodge in different directions. The Dragon Senshi wearing black widened her eyes and looked away unhappily while the others seemed indifferent.

"Do not expect us to go easy on you," Hakai answered, her dark eyes narrowing. The silvery hued symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead briefly before she transformed into Sailor Neosaturn. With the exception of Usagi, the other NeoSenshi followed her lead, having had enough of the Dragon Senshi wearing azure.

"For love and intelligence," Sailor Neomercury began.

"For love and courage," said Sailorvenus.

"For love and spirituality," said Sailor Neomars.

"For love and strength," said Sailor Neojupiter.

"For Crystal Tokyo and our princess, we will not forgive you," Sailor Neosaturn finished.

As a stare down between the NeoSenshi and the Dragon Senshi commenced, Kurai and Usagi could only look at each other helplessly. Their defenders had minds of their own, and it did not look like anything they could do would bring peace.

  
*******************************************************************


	13. Part 12

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributors with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, Eternal Night and those from it, the Dragon Senshi, Selene, and Toshiharu_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it?

  
**Translation**:  
kuraisuishou - dark crystal  
Kumo Dokuno - Cloud of Poison  
Sasayaki Netsuno - Whisper of Heat  
Shihaisha Inazuma - Lightning Ruler  
Otome Shimo - Frost Maiden

And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

Usagi stared almost helplessly as the NeoSenshi and Dragon Senshi stared each other down. She looked to Kurai, who appeared just as helpless as her. Quietly, she told him, "Kurai, Sailor Neosaturn now has the Silence Glaive. If she uses it, she can destroy your planet. We have to do something! The Dragon Senshi might force her hand unknowingly."

Kurai flinched and turned his electric blue eyes towards the NeoSenshi wearing purple and gray. He gritted his teeth, trying to figure out a way to stop her without having her attack him once more. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Usagi pain ever again. But even as he watched, it was Sailor Neosaturn who struck first.

Holding the Silence Glaive out in front of herself, Sailor Neosaturn narrowed her eyes. In her whispery voice, she declared, "I defend my princess against threats external to our solar system. While the other NeoSenshi are busy fighting for love and justice, I will be your opponent! **SILENCE GLAIVE**..." She watched the Dragon Senshi drop into defensive stances. "**FRIGHT**!!" Purple beams of energy outstretched from the tip of the glaive towards the Dragon Senshi. Each time they dodged, the beams would fork and follow. Much to Neosaturn's disappointment and aggravation, none of the beams touched any of the Dragon Senshi.

"How dare you!" Sailorryû Midori yelled at Neosaturn. "**POISON VAPORS**!!" A dense cloud of sickly green gas filled the immediate area around the NeoSenshi.

"**MIST VEIL**!!" Sailor Neomercury countered, dispersing the cloud with her attack. The cloud and the fog cleared quickly.

"We did not want to fight you, but you are leaving us no choice," Sailor Neovenus informed the Dragon Senshi. "Be prepared! **DAZZLING RAY**!!" A gold ray of light shot from her fingertip, striking the green Dragon Senshi in the eye.

Ryû Midori fell backwards, clutching her face. "I cannot see!" she shrieked. This enraged the crimson Dragon Senshi who lifted her hands then.

"**HEAT WAVE**!!" Scorching hot heat encircled Sailor Neovenus, who cried out in agony. The other NeoSenshi could not get close to her because of the intensity of the heat. Finally it faded, and Neovenus dropped to the ground. Her skin looked like a cooked lobster, bright red and covered in sweat.

"Kurai, I am sorry! I cannot take this anymore!" Usagi reached for her brooch. "**NEO MOON POWER, MAKE UP**!!" Transformed into Sailor Neomoon, she turned to the assembled Senshi. "Hold it right there! I am the pretty, sailor-suited NeoSenshi of love and justice, Sailor Neomoon!"

"Sailor Neomoon, stay out of this," Sailor Neojupiter insisted. "There is no reason for you to get hurt!"

"No, let her get involved," the petite Sailorryû Shiro purred. "We are powerful enough to crush you all, even when outnumbered." She ran away a couple yards before letting out a scream that turned into a roar as her body grew. It was only a couple of seconds before a huge white dragon towered over all of the Senshi. She inhaled a deep breath then released a blast of arctic cold air at Sailor Neomoon.

Sailor Neojupiter, always quick on her feet, ran at her princess and shoved her out of the way. Taking the attack square in the chest, her hands curled into fists just before she was encased in ice.

Sailor Neomars looked alarmed. _Raimeiko!_ The shortest NeoSenshi turned to the white dragon. "**HOLY BLAZE**!!" She answered Ryû Shiro's attack with the flames of Mars. The dragon roared and fell over. By the time she hit the ground, Sailorryû Shiro looked human again.

"Neojupiter!" Sailor Neomoon screamed and got up, ignoring the pain in her hip where she fell on the ground. "No more!" Her gloved hands gathered at her brooch as the Ginsuishô appeared. "**NEO HEALTH RESTORATION**!!" Pure white light shot out towards Sailor Neojupiter, melting the ice away. The light moved to Sailor Neovenus, returning her appearance to normal. Then the light moved to Sailorryû Midori, healing her eyes. Lastly, the light went to Sailorryû Shiro to heal her wounds.

The healing light of the Ginsuishô faded although it continued to sparkle and cast natural light over the Senshi. They stopped attacking each other as their eyes fixed on the princess of Crystal Tokyo. The eyes of the NeoSenshi widened as a darker glow melded with the Ginsuishô's light. The Dragon Senshi immediately dropped onto one knee and bowed in Sailor Neomoon's direction, confusing her. She glanced over her shoulder and gasped.

In Kurai's hands was a crystal as brilliant as Sailor Neomoon's. "Dragon Senshi," he began in a strong, authoritative voice. "The glow of the Kuraisuishô is cast over you. Remember the person that you serve and protect. I.." He paused as the glow from both crystals combined.

In the presence of the Ginsuishô and Kuraisuishô the NeoSenshi changed. Their tiaras disappeared and their symbols appeared on their foreheads. Their fukus melted and reappeared slightly different. They now had three layered clear sleeves and their earrings turned into tiny dangling stars. Their gloves now resembled Sailor Neovenus' by only reaching their wrists. Their symbols appeared on their chokers and the gems holding their front bows in place. Their back bows lengthened, falling nearly to their knees. The only thing that did not change was their footwear.

"I feel it... an evolution in our power. We are Super NeoSenshi," Super Sailor Neomoon declared. The others nodded in agreement. As the Ginsuishô disappeared, she looked to the Dragon Senshi. "Dragon Senshi, I can understand how protective you are of your prince. We are not here to harm Kurai. It is quite the opposite, in fact. We are trying to find peace between our planets." She stepped closer to them and smiled. "I would like to be friends with you, if you would allow me to be."

Sailorryû Konpeki crossed her arms and turned her nose up. Obviously, she was very headstrong, and she had made her mind up already about the NeoSenshi. Her jaw dropped as Sailorryû Kuro stepped forward and grasped Neomoon's hand. "What are you doing?" Ryû Konpeki barked with annoyance.

"I like them," was Sailorryû Kuro's reply. "And I can see how much our prince does. We should trust them."

Sailorryû Midori and Sailorryû Shiro nodded in agreement. "Super Sailor Neomoon did heal us, Konpeki," Ryû Midori pointed out. "I do not see why we cannot get along while they are on our planet."

Sailorryû Shinku was the last to speak. She took her time examining the NeoSenshi, noting particularly how Super Sailor Neosaturn fumed much like Sailorryû Konpeki. She laughed softly. "They have charm. Indeed, I like them too."

The assembled Senshi shook hands and shared a grin. Reluctantly, Sailorryû Konpeki and Neosaturn stepped towards one another. The tension between them was electrifying the air, and for a split second it did not look like they were going to show a sign of union. Their hands met, each squeezing tightly with a display of machismo. _It is a start_, Super Sailor Neomoon thought, keeping alert eyes on the pair. The tension relaxed once they stepped away from one another, and with the will to fight gone, all the Senshis' transformations melted away.

Miya gasped. "Chi!" Indeed, Chi was Ryû Kuro. The Earth girls looked surprised to see her standing there. In return, she smiled bashfully.

"Everyone, this is Kumo Dokuno," Chi introduced, motioning to the taller Sailorryû Midori. Going down the line to her left, she continued with Sailorryû Shinku. "Sasayaki Netsuno and Shihaisha Inazuma." The Dragon Senshi leader still stood with her arms crossed between Sasayaki and Sailorryû Shiro. "And Otome Shimo."

The NeoSenshi introduced themselves before Kurai moved up beside Shihaisha. "I know you are unhappy, but I must ask you for a favour. These girls need a safe haven while I check on my father's status. Protect them and make sure they are well hidden. As soon as possible, we need to return them to their planet." Shihaisha stared at the ground defiantly several seconds before finally nodding her head in agreement. "I knew I could rely on you," he murmured to her. He flashed his rogue-like grin over his shoulder to Usagi then disappeared.

  
*******************************************************************


	14. Part 13

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributers with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Toshiharu, and the Dragon Senshi_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it?

  
**Translation**:  
eien no - infinite  
Unmei Gingano - Destiny of the Galaxy  
kinsuishou - gold crystal

And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

"Where do you think we should take them?" Kumo asked after Kurai disappeared. Her hand motioned to the girls native to Earth.

Shihaisha sighed heavily with an obvious tone of annoyance. "We will take them to my place." She ran her hand through her long dark blue bangs, smoothing them away from her face. "Follow me," she ordered and turned on her heel. Either out of habit or fear, the other Dragon Senshi followed.

Usagi blinked. "She is so bossy," Kasumi whispered to her. Usagi nodded in agreement then started walking after them. Her friends stayed by her side, which made them miss out on the wry smirk Hakai wore.

_Now that is how a Senshi should act,_ Hakai thought, feeling amused. _We should be no-nonsense instead of fawning over the opposite sex and neglecting our duties to our home and princess._

Once back in the main city, Usagi caught up to Otome and asked, "What is this city's name?"

The white-haired girl smiled and replied, "Eclipse." She leaned in a little closer to the princess and whispered, "Do not mind Aisha. She is used to getting her way... not to mention that she was promised to marry Prince Kurai if he did not find a bride within a year's time."

Usagi widened her sparkling red eyes. "Are you serious?" she whispered incredulously.

Brushing one of her braids off her shoulder, Otome nodded. "Of course I am. I would not joke about such a serious matter. She always said that she was not serious about it and would do it just because it was her duty. Looks like she cares more than she was letting on, do you not agree?" A soft giggle escaped the petite girl.

Usagi forced a smile and fell back with her friends. Her head hung a little bit, and she stared at the grungy street as they continued walking. _Shihaisha was to marry Kurai? Why did he not mention it to me? No wonder she is so hostile towards me._ She broke from her thoughts as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. Her eyes met Raimeiko's, and she smiled warmly. "Thanks."

"You look down, Usagi." Raimeiko squeezed her princess' shoulder gently. "We are here for you, you realize. Kurai will be back, and we will return home. You will see." She winked, beaming with confidence. Next to her, Miya nodded her agreement.

"Thank you," Usagi repeated. She felt better and happily smiled for her good friends.

The Dragon Senshi stopped in front of a large building covered in moss. "We are here," Chi announced, looking back over her shoulder at the other girls. "This is Aisha's place." The collective group went inside to get out of the light drizzle. The interior was similarly gloomy. The hardwood floor creaked and groaned in protest to being walked on by the girls, but it seemed structurally sound. The walls were painted azure, and the furniture matched the rest of the room and appeared to be in good condition.

"Why do you not show them the observatory?" Shihaisha suggested. The words sounded odd coming out of her mouth. She actually asked her friends to do something instead of ordering them. However, it did not last long. "Usagi, come with me."

Usagi followed Shihaisha as the others moved to a staircase in the corner. The taller blue-eyed girl moved back into what looked like a kitchen then down a small staircase made of wrought iron. They descended the spiral stairs into darkness. The princess' pace slowed to a stop once she could not see any longer. She heard a match being struck before seeing a lantern being lit. A large, heavy iron door with no distinguishing features was closed before the pair. The lantern was thrust into her hands without a word from Shihaisha. Her hostess then proceeded to tug on the door, opening it slowly.

"Come on," Shihaisha insisted, moving into the room beyond once the door opened.

Frowning, Usagi walked into the room also. She could feel butterflies acting up in her gut, and she found herself wondering why she was so apprehensive. _Kurai trusts her so I should trust her too. Stop being silly. This is not scary._

The duo's footsteps echoed loudly throughout the room until they came to a stop several yards inside the large room. Hovering several inches above the floor was a globe of darkness with crackling purple electricity moving throughout it. Shihaisha turned and focused her dark blue eyes on Usagi. "I discovered this in my basement a long time ago. I have been living alone ever since my parents walked into it." Swiftly, she stepped close, getting in Usagi's astonished face. "You are not going to come between me and my destiny, interloper," she hissed. "Say hello to my time/space distortion." She grabbed Usagi's shoulders, digging her fingertips roughly into the girl's soft skin then threw her at the globe. Usagi let out a scream just as she was sucked in.

Upstairs, Hanami asked, "What was that?"

Sasayaki spread her hands and shrugged helplessly. "Around here, it is not uncommon to hear someone scream. Welcome to Eternal Night, Earthlings."

**********************************************************

Screaming, Usagi flopped onto marble floor hard enough to knock the wind out of herself. She felt like she had just been run through the rinse cycle five times in merely ten seconds. Despite the amount of times she traveled through time, it never felt like that. She coughed and sat up slowly, rubbing her chest. Around her she observed the pristine marble floor flecked with hints of gold and silver. The air seemed cold and a faint fragrance of lilacs passed her nose.

The princess climbed to her feet and quietly maneuvered through the halls. _I feel like I know where I am going,_ she thought. _It seems like I have been here before._ She slowed her pace as she passed through a grand archway; the double doors were propped open on either side. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at a woman standing by a huge picture window with a view of the stars. The woman had pale violet-red hair braided and twirled into buns on either side of her head, and trailing down her back and well onto the floor behind her was another braid, only of black hair. She wore a floor length silver gown with golden highlights that hugged her curves. A huge gold bow that seemed to nearly resemble wings adored the back of the woman's gown. As she studied the woman, Usagi heard soft crying coming from her direction. She bit her lip then made her presence known. "Excuse me..."

The woman turned her head slightly, looking at the reflection in the glass. She dried her eyes then turned completely to face Usagi's direction. "Who are you?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Usagi bowed. "Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. I am so -"

"Usagi Tsukino?" The woman interrupted. She walked closer, and Usagi could see a golden crescent moon on her forehead. "Crystal Tokyo?" the woman continued, sounding curiously surprised.

"Y-yes, that is where I am from. Who... Who are you?" Usagi stared at the mysterious, slightly shorter woman. _She is so beautiful,_ she thought.

The woman reached out and lightly touched one of Usagi's odangos then slid her hand down the pink pigtail. "I was afraid you were a hallucination of my mind," she whispered. She looked downwards, focusing her eyes on the gold crescent moon pin adorning the front of her gown. She let out a sigh, and when her head lifted, she wore a bright, happy smile. "My name is Unmei Gingano or if you prefer, Eien no Queen Serenity."

A gasp escaped Usagi, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. _Eien no Queen Serenity?! Where am I?_

Seeing the shocked expression on the young princess' face, Unmei quietly chuckled. "I see nothing about you has changed. How about we sit down and catch up? I have been so lonely here by myself." She reached for Usagi's hand and led her back into the hall.

"Wait, you know me? I am sorry. This is all so confusing." Usagi frowned and glanced at the woman. _I do not get it. Who IS she? She is definitely one of the royal line, but where am I? Is this the past again? The future?_

Eien no Queen Serenity glanced at Usagi. Her blue eyes ringed in red observed all the details about her, especially the confused look on the girl's face. She pulled ahead a few steps to open a door and said, "Please go in." She followed her guest into the elaborately decorated sitting room. Large comfortable chairs were spaced throughout the room, and all of the furniture appeared to be crystals with white padding. Unmei sat down first before motioning for Usagi to sit as well. "Where should I begin?"

Usagi found a chair across from Unmei and crossed her legs at the ankle. "Why are you here all alone? That seems like a good place to start."

Unmei's eyes clouded momentarily. "Very well. I was not always alone here, you see. It happened many years ago..." Her voice trailed off, and she propped her chin up in the palm of her hand. With a thoughtful expression on her face, she continued. "Chaos returned from its long sleep. Sailorpluto hid me away near the Gate and handed me a key. She said that when I felt the warmth of a new Senshi being born, I could leave. I do not know the amount of time I lived there. I know that I was only seven then. I estimate my age to be early twenties now." Her gaze rested on Usagi, who appeared to be hanging on her every word. "I finally used the key and left when I felt the warmth. I was greeted by Sailorcosmos."

"Sailorcosmos!" Usagi nearly jumped from her chair. _That means this IS the future!_

"You know of Sailorcosmos?" Unmei's head inclined slightly. "Curious. Anyhow, she proclaimed me to be Eien no Queen Serenity and told me that she would protect me. She moved me from the ruins of my home, and I have lived here on the moon since. My parents, my friends, everyone I knew was killed by Chaos. Sailorcosmos told me she was going to change the past and disappeared. I have been alone in this palace for months."

A look of compassion appeared on Usagi's face. She reached out and touched Unmei's knee. "I am so sorry," she murmured.

Unmei's hand covered Usagi's, and the look of sadness on her face melted away. "You still look out for me, even when you do not know who I am. Despite the short time we had together, you are still a shining star in my heart."

"Who -"

"Shhh." Unmei lifted her hand and touched Usagi's lips. "Please allow me time to enjoy this moment," she murmured. Usagi nodded behind the finger and after many minutes of staring at the red-eyed girl, the Queen finally spoke once more. "I do not know how you ended up here, but I have the chance now to say to you what I did not get to say before. I love you." The confused look was beginning to form on Usagi's face again, and Unmei quickly repeated, "I love you, Mother."

Confusion turned to shock. _Mother?_ A blush arose in Usagi's cheeks. "I am your mother? Are you sure? Who is your father? What happened to the NeoSenshi?" Questions poured from the youth's mouth, jumbling into one long sentence.

Unmei laughed and stood. She smoothed out her dress and moved off towards a small cabinet in the room. "You know in your heart who my father is. The NeoSenshi, however... I do not think it is a good idea to reveal anything else about your future. You will experience it all in your own time." She opened the cabinet and withdrew a bottle of red wine. More to herself, she offered, "One day, I will rebuild my home, and I will be a true queen. That is my dream. I grow weary of being alone and protecting crystals."

"Crystals?" Usagi inquired as the queen poured herself a glass of wine.

Eien no Queen Serenity nodded and sipped her wine. She smiled, remarking, "Ahh, it tastes good. I was saving it for a good occasion, and what better occasion is there than this?" She set her glass down and removed the crescent moon pin from her chest. Balancing the pin on her fingers, she unhooked a tiny latch and flipped it open. Three crystals hovered into the air from the pin.

_The Ginsuishô!_ Usagi thought, staring wide-eyed at the silver crystal. Her attention moved to the golden crystal. _And that is Father's Kinsuishô!_ The last crystal was dark and glittery, and when Usagi's gaze saw it, she almost fainted. "The Kuraisuishô?! Then -"

"Shhh," Unmei interrupted. The three crystals circled the queen in a radius of about a foot from her. The crystals stopped spinning and the Ginsuishô and Kinsuishô hovered in front of the woman about even with her neck while the Kuraisuishô was barely visible behind her. A beam of light stretched outward from each crystal until it they struck each other, forming a triangle around her. "Yes, I have all three of these crystals. I was the heir to each. You may take that as you will, Mother. Some things are better left unsaid."

Usagi watched in amazement as the light disappeared and the three crystals came together for an instant before being swallowed by the pin. Unmei closed it and affixed it to the front of her gown again as the princess thought, _There is no mistaking it. She is Kurai's daughter. Then he and I WILL be together! Shihaisha's plan to separate us has not worked which means there is some way I can get back to my normal time._ "Unmei," she said aloud. "You realize I cannot stay, do you not? I am not meant to be here. If I never return to my time, then you can never be born, right?"

The Queen flinched with a brief look of pain in her eyes. "You are correct," she murmured reluctantly. She picked up her wine and gulped it, not bothering to savour it this time with a sip. "I have something to give you." She moved out of the room without waiting for Usagi to get up.

Hurriedly, Usagi stood and gave chase to Unmei. She was careful to not step on the woman's long hair as she fell in step at her side. "I understand the pain of loneliness, Unmei. Believe me, I do. The future, though, is something you can shape with your own hands. I promise you that when the next time we meet, we will have many, many more years together."

Unmei blinked and stared sidelong at her companion. Slowly, a smile appeared on her lips and she nodded. "I will remember that." She motioned to a door and pulled it open before stepping inside. The room appeared to be a bedchamber filled with more of the clear furniture. She stopped before a large chest at the foot of the bed and opened it. Her hands disappeared inside for a moment before she retrieved a silver rod topped with a golden crescent moon. "Take this - a gift from me to you."

Before Usagi could protest, the rod was thrust into her hands. "I do not know what to say," she whispered. "It is beautiful. What is its name?"

"The Royal Crescent Moon Rod. It belonged to my mother when she was Super Sailor Neomoon," the Queen answered with a look of pride on her face.

Usagi's eyes widened. _Was this destiny for me to come here?_ she wondered. Her red eyes moved from the item to Unmei. "Thank you," she said, grateful. She lifted her arms and hugged the older woman. "You will always be with me, Unmei."

Tears formed in the corners of Unmei's eyes. "You will always be with me too," she replied in a soft voice. She never wanted to release her mother from her grasp. She loved her and missed her terribly. Slowly, she pushed the pink-headed girl away. "Take this key also. You will be able to return to your time." She pressed the key into Usagi's hand.

"This is one of Sailorpluto's keys!" Usagi exclaimed. Receiving a nod of agreement from Unmei, she smiled. "I cannot thank you enough. One day, we will be reunited. Please do not be lonely anymore. We will change our destinies together."

A quiet laugh escaped the queen. "Go now. I have the strength to carry on until Sailorcosmos returns."

Usagi locked her gaze on Unmei's eyes for a minute then turned and moved out to the hall. Lifting the key into the air, she commanded, "Gates of Time, open to me and grant me passage!" A circle of magenta light surrounded her then she disappeared.

  
*******************************************************************


	15. Part 14

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributers with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Toshiharu, Eien no Queen Serenity, and the Dragon Senshi_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it?

  
**Translation**:  
Ran Meioh - Dark King Orchid

And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

As the magenta light engulfed the princess of Crystal Tokyo, she felt its warmth envelop her. Soon, Usagi was floating through the hazy, warped atmosphere, moving towards the Gate of Time that she knew Sailorpluto would be standing in front of. _Puu,_ she thought, _we have not seen each other in a long time. I hope you are doing well._

Usagi's gaze flickered around her as a growing sensation of uneasiness formed in the pit of her stomach. _Something does not seem right somehow,_ she noted. Her feet finally touched down on a hard surface that she could not see beneath the lingering gray fog. She walked for a long time until she finally saw the Gate in the distance. Overjoyed, she spurred herself forward and broke into a run.

A calm voice filled the void, drowning out Usagi's footsteps. "Do not take a step closer."

Confused, Usagi stopped running. _Whose voice is that?_ she questioned silently. _I have a bad feeling about this..._ She could hear footsteps coming towards her, and she stiffened defensively. The Time Staff appeared first from the fog. Expecting to see Sailorpluto holding it, Usagi relaxed, however momentarily, as she saw who had possession of the Staff.

"I am not surprised that you do not recognize me, Princess Lady Serenity." An amused expression appeared on the girl's face. She adjusted her gloved grip on the Staff, leaning it on her shoulder. "I am Sailor Neopluto. The Sailorpluto that you know was destroyed in the temporal distortion that sent you to the future. I was born from her." She did appear to somewhat resemble Sailorpluto. Her hair was light green and pulled into fluffy pigtails on either side of her head. Her bangs swept over her face from the right to the left, almost hiding the silver tiara with a black gem beneath. She wore a fuku with a black collar, choker, skirt, and dress shoes. Gold bows and thigh-high stockings completed her fuku. Her eyes, also gold, stared at the princess of Crystal Tokyo.

"Puu, I mean Sailorpluto has been destroyed?" Usagi was shocked. Her dearest friend gone... was it possible? The proof was Sailor Neopluto standing in Sailorpluto's place and holding the Staff topped with the Garnet Orb. She felt numb.

"I am sorry to be the one to inform you, Princess Lady Serenity," Sailor Neopluto replied quietly. Her feet shuffled as the tension in the air made her feel as though she was being strangled. She opened her mouth to speak, but Usagi cut her off.

"If you were born from her, that means some of Puu's personality is in you. What is your name?"

Sailor Neopluto blinked, feeling her cheeks redden. "Well," she began. "As Sailorpluto faded from existence and I faded in to replace her, she called me Ran. I suppose Ran is my name. Ran Meioh."

A faint smile appeared on Usagi's face. "I am glad to meet you, Ran. Unfortunately, our meeting must be a short one as I have to return to Eternal Night to make sure my friends are all right."

"Thank you," Usagi repeated. She felt better and happily smiled for her good friends.

"Ah, yes, of course." Sailor Neopluto turned and began walking away. "Thankfully, very few lives were scrambled by the usage of the temporal distortion. Not only can that distortion send someone to a random place and time, but it can affect random people and alter their realities. In a sense, you could consider me to be Sailorpluto from an alternate reality."

Usagi's eyes widened. _Puu must have known. Why else would she have named Ran?_ She hurriedly followed behind Sailor Neopluto until the pair was standing before the Gate of Time. "Can the distortion be destroyed without harming anyone else?" she inquired.

Sailor Neopluto tapped a finger against her chin, looking thoughtful. "I suppose it is possible. One would have to counter the effects of the distortion with another distortion." Her voice drifted off as she continued thinking for a few minutes. Her eyes widened, and she abruptly turned to Usagi. "Princess Lady Serenity, please do not scold me for abandoning my post, but I must accompany you to Eternal Night so I can take care of the distortion!"

Usagi chuckled, beaming at Sailor Neopluto. "I will not scold you. Something must be done about it! I will be happy to have the company. I only hope that Shihaisha has not harmed the other NeoSenshi." Her hand clenched into a fist. "Something has to be done about her too. I do not think she is necessarily malicious, but perhaps fiercely loyal?"

"They are okay. We must hurry though." Sailor Neopluto motioned to the Gate with her Staff, and the intricately carved double doors slowly swung open. "We must hurry," she repeated. Usagi nodded, and the pair walked through the Gate.

**********************************************************

Shihaisha beamed at her handiwork. _That takes care of one thorn in my side,_ she thought, almost feeling giddy. _I do not see what my prince sees in her anyway. I am a far superior choice over her._ Aloud, she said, "Farewell, Sailor Neomoon. I will be sure to give Kurai your regards."

"That will not be necessary, Shihaisha. I can give them to him myself."

Shihaisha whirled around and gasped as her dark blue eyes fell upon Usagi and an unknown NeoSenshi. _How can this be?_ she seethed internally. _She went into the temporal distortion! Even my own parents did not return from it!_

Sailor Neopluto stepped forward and wrapped both of her hands around the Time Staff. "**TIME-SPACE**..." The Staff pointed towards the crackling ball of temporal energy hovering several feet from her. "**SEAL**!!" The Garnet Orb atop the Time Staff cast a warm reddish light around the room as thunder rumbled outside. Shihaisha recoiled and fled towards the door while Usagi stayed behind to witness the destruction of the distortion.

The two forces of temporal energy met and the purple electricity moving through the black globe intensified, shooting out and striking random points in the room, leaving behind blackened scorch marks. A light sheen of sweat appeared on Sailor Neopluto's forehead, and she glanced at Usagi. "Please! Use your Ginsuishô!" The light cast from the Garnet Orb began to flicker and was slowly fading, losing ground to the growing globe of darkness..

Usagi nodded affirmatively. "Right!" Her hands moved to either side of her brooch as she willed the Ginsuishô to appear. "Please, Ginsuishô! Help Sailor Neopluto destroy this temporal distortion!" The pure white light of the Ginsuishô mingled with the red glow of the Garnet Orb. The pink light encircled the orb, suppressing the purple lightning. Finally, the light pierced the darkness and the energy contained within dispersed. The light faded and Sailor Neopluto and Usagi were alone in the empty basement.

"We did it!" Usagi exclaimed in relief. She smiled. "I must thank you, Sailor Neopluto. Who knows how many lives were disrupted by the distortion, but no more shall be now."

Sailor Neopluto wiped her brow and sighed. "Whew, that was exhausting. Thank you for your help, Princess Lady Serenity. I will return to watching the Gate of Time now. Please take care of yourself and rejoin with the other NeoSenshi."

"Wait!" Usagi outstretched her hand and clasped onto Neopluto's shoulder. "Please," she quickly added. Seeing the NeoSenshi pause and look at her inquisitively, Usagi continued, "If we must stop Sailor Neosaturn from destroying any planets, will you help us?"

Looking alarmed, Sailor Neopluto considered the princess' words carefully. "Princess Lady Serenity," she began, "Sailor Neosaturn will not use Armageddon Resurrection. It is true that my former counterpart, Sailorpluto, did awaken her, but it was not to destroy the world." She paused then shook her head. "I should not reveal more than this to you. You should trust her, though. Although she wields the Silence Glaive, she wields it in your name and defense. She is your strongest guardian."

Usagi seemed surprised, and she nodded slowly. "Thank you," she said once more. "I will take that into consideration." She stepped back and watched Sailor Neopluto produce a key before she returned to the Gate of Time. _Ran Meioh,_ she pondered. _Will the NeoSenshi need her help one day?_

  
*******************************************************************


	16. Part 15 Neomars Intro

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributers with rights. _Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Toshiharu, Eien no Queen Serenity, and the Dragon Senshi_ belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it?

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

I could not help it. My mind drifted to my own thoughts as the other NeoSenshi and I waited for Shihaisha and Usagi to return from whatever it was they were doing. My gaze traveled over the alien girls before I sought out a window in the observatory. Looking out over the fog-covered city of Eclipse, I felt even more withdrawn into my own world than normal.

In case you were wondering, my name is Miya Nazono. I am the daughter of the former guardian of the planet Mars. My father, however, I do not know very well. With a lot of research, I finally learned who he was, but I have never met him. I would like to one day, however. I doubt he even knows that I exist... You see, my mother, to this day, does not trust men. It was only at the prompting of Neo Queen Serenity that she had me, and she did not use conventional methods. I have the joy of knowing that I was born from artificial insemination.

This knowledge has always made me somewhat bitter. I have a bit of a sarcastic streak, and it is not that I want to be mean to my friends, I just have issues still that I need to address and work through. They have supported me, for which I am grateful. Kasumi especially seems to understand what I am going through, as she hardly even knows her parents as well, but she is not very good at expressing her feelings. To deal with my life, I have poured my heart and soul into classical dance.

My mother is the head priestess of her shrine, and I know that one day she would like me to step up into her place. I have been wary of learning more about being a priestess simply because I do not know if this is what has caused her heart to blacken towards men. I want to keep my options open.

It seems like Mother and I have always had a strained relationship. A few years ago, she and I had a fight over a boy that I liked. I wanted to bring him over for her to meet, but she refused. She did not want to meet him. I remember screaming at her that I never wanted to be like her, and I ran off into her quarters in the shrine. She followed me and found me with a pair of scissors in my hand. At the time, I had incredibly long, silky hair just like her, but I grabbed a clump of hair in my hand and sliced it off. She looked horrified and hurt at the same time as more and more of my hair piled up on the floor. But now that I think about it, the expression on her face was there the moment I screamed at her.

Because she and I rarely see eye to eye, Neo Queen Serenity lets me live in her palace. She has been a surrogate mother to me, and even though she may not realize it, I think of Usagi as my sister. The mothers of the other NeoSenshi have always been so wonderful and kind to their daughters. I feel a little bit of envy every now and then when I see how much they love each other. I am willing to bet that even nasty Hakai loves her mother.

Even Neo King Endymion has been an important figure in my life. When I was much younger, I was sitting outside in the courtyard of the palace. I was crying because my mother and I had been fighting. If I remember correctly, that argument started because she did not want me to start my dance lessons. His Majesty came outside and sat down next to me...

"Miya, why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?"

I looked up at him, unsure what to think of the caring expression on his face. Mother had warned me about men enough to make me incredibly paranoid of them at a young age. "Mommy," I whispered, "and I had a fight."

He seemed surprised. "A fight? At your age? What did you fight about?"

I sniffled and brushed my long red locks away from my face. "She does not want me to take classical dance lessons. She thinks I should learn more about the shrine, but I really want to learn to dance. I spend all of my time in the shrine! Why does she not let me do this one thing I want?"

He gently pulled me closer to him, and at first I bristled. He was so warm, and I could tell he cared. He let me cry against his chest as he stroked my hair until I felt better. Then he stood up and walked away. I stared after him, and I realized that I was smiling.

That day, my opinion on men changed. They could be trustworthy. I decided then to start looking into who my father was, but even after learning his name, the King still has a special place in my heart. I bet he did speak to my mother and changed her mind about my dance lessons.

This is not to say that I do not have some of my mother in me. She and I are both Aries girls, after all. I have some of that same temperamental hot-headedness in myself. I did learn plenty of etiquette from her as well, and I would not be surprised to learn that some people think I am snotty. I do not like coming off as stuck-up, however.

"What was that?" Hanami asked after a scream jarred me from my reverie. I turned away from the window I had been sitting at and looked inquisitively at the Dragon Senshi.

Sasayaki spread her hands and shrugged helplessly. "Around here, it is not uncommon to hear someone scream. Welcome to Eternal Night, Earthlings."

I smirked. Hanami and Raimeiko went back to their discussion with Chi and Kumo about what their birthdays would be by Earth's calendar. I noticed Hakai standing in the corner brooding. Kasumi was nearby with Otome and Sassy, well, that was their nickname for her anyway. _Am I the only one worried about leaving Shihaisha alone with our princess?_ my thoughts grumbled. _Something is not right. I can feel it._

My suspicions confirmed themselves soon enough. A couple minutes after the scream, Shihaisha came barging up the stairs in a hurry. "Dragon Senshi," she barked, "transform! Now!" A black 7-pointed star appeared on her forehead as a blue jewel-encrusted star formed in her hands. I recognized the star from being affixed to the front of her sailor fuku. "**AZURE DRAGON, HENSHIN**!!" In the blink of an eye, the ever-so annoying Sailorryû Konpeki stood in the room.

The other Dragon Senshi looked at Ryû Konpeki with their jaws hanging open in surprise. "Aisha, what is wrong?" Otome asked.

"I said, transform!" Ryû Konpeki growled back at the white-haired girl. When the Dragon Senshi did not immediately respond, she quickly added, "We have to strike them down now while that meddlesome Sailor Neomoon is not here." Her hands lifted as she looked in Kasumi's direction. "**CHAIN LIGHTNING**!!" The blue lightning crackled forth from her fingertips. The sudden bright light filling the dim chamber made me squint, and I could not tell what happened except by the cry of pain I heard.

When I could see again, I gasped. Sassy had thrown herself in front of Kasumi. In disbelief, we all watched Sassy pitch forward onto the floor. "Aisha!" Otome cried. "What did you do to Sassy? How could you attack one of us!"

I heard Hakai's whispery voice saying her transformation phrase, and I took that as a cue. _I should transform in case this crazy Senshi decides to hurl any more lightning bolts around the room,_ I reasoned. "**MARS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP**!!" I had almost forgotten that I was now Super Sailor Neomars. I looked around and saw that the other NeoSenshi had transformed, as well as the Dragon Senshi.

"Aisha, you have to let your jealousy go! Our Prince does not love you, and he is not going to marry you. You have no right to attack us Dragon Senshi in your rage, and you have no right to attack the NeoSenshi." I was shocked to see the passion and anger in the eyes of the otherwise reserved and quiet Sailorryû Kuro.

Ryû Konpeki's dark blue eyes were still fixed on the form of Sasayaki on the floor. "What have I done?" she murmured softly. But just as quickly as the fire in her eyes extinguished, it ignited once more. "I have to destroy them!"

Out of my anger at how Shihaisha could completely disregard the well-being of her fellow Dragon Senshi, and how she had shown us nothing but contempt since we met her, I reacted. I felt a new fire burning inside me. "**HOLY BLAZE TIGER**!!" A tiger created from the flames of Mars materialized in front of the azure Dragon Senshi then leapt on top of her, sending her crashing to the ground as it singed her and scratched her with its claws. I could feel the eyes of the other NeoSenshi on me, staring a hole in me with surprise, but I did not care.

"What is happening here?" My head turned and spied my befuddled princess walking in on a very strange sight. Seeing my tiger atop Ryû Konpeki, she quickly transformed. "**NEO MOON STAR, MAKE-UP**!!" Super Sailor Neomoon's hands shot up to the sides of her brooch and the light of the Ginzuishô flooded the room. "**NEO HEALTH RESTORATION**!!" My tiger dissipated, and the burns on Ryû Konpeki faded, as well as the scorches on Sasayaki. Unexpectedly, a translucent form exited the azure Dragon Senshi and disappeared almost instantaneously.

"What was that? I have seen that before!" Super Sailor Neojupiter exclaimed.

"I do not know," Ryû Midori answered. Her attention turned to Ryû Konpeki. "Aisha! Aisha? Are you okay?"

A very groggy Sailorryû Konpeki sat up and rubbed her head. "What... where... I do not understand." She looked around at us all questioningly then shook her head. "I do not remember coming up here. Last I knew, we were all outside the house still."

"Something was controlling her?" I questioned. My eyes widened in surprise. _That might explain why she has been so cruel to us._

All of the Senshi in the room detransformed with our wills to fight gone. Sassy slowly got to her feet, and Hanami proceeded to explain what all had happened. Usagi interjected now and then and told us what she had been through. _Usagi met her daughter in the future,_ I found myself thinking. _What is she like? Will I have one or will I grow to be a bitter, closed-off person like my mother?_

After hearing exactly what all had happened, Shihaisha sighed heavily. She turned to Usagi and quietly said, "I owe you an apology." The proud Senshi then held her head up high and continued in a louder, more authoritative voice, "I clearly was not in control of myself, and I brought shame not only to the Dragon Senshi but to the people of Eternal Night. I may love my prince, but I have known for a long time that it was not possible for him and me to be together." She looked towards us NeoSenshi. "You have my apologies for anything I might have said to you, and my apologies for not protecting you as I should have been. Whatever it was that took control of me will probably tell the king of your whereabouts." She then turned to her friends. "Dragon Senshi, I have brought shame to you. I attacked Sasayaki, which is unacceptable. We are strong because of our bond. I broke that trust. I understand if you do not wish me to be your leader any longer."

I had to admit that I found a new respect for Shihaisha. She did not seem like such a stuck-up and angry person, but more someone who strived for personal perfection, a person who was proud and confident. "I forgive you," I blurted out. My hand covered my mouth quickly, then, blushing, I lowered it. "I forgive you," I repeated. The other NeoSenshi quickly echoed me. I think I even heard Hakai too.

Sassy stepped out from the grouping of Dragon Senshi and tightly embraced Shihaisha. "I forgive you too," she murmured before releasing the blue-haired girl. "It was not your fault, so please do not blame yourself. We know you are not a cruel person." The remaining Dragon Senshi nodded in agreement.

"I hope this means we can all be friends now." Usagi beamed, letting out a sigh of relief.

Shihaisha allowed herself to smile for us, and she nodded. "We are friends." Her dark blue eyes locked onto Hakai. "Even you, Hakai. You and I are a lot alike, but even I value friendship. The Dragon Senshi are strong because we work together. I remember hearing about the legendary Sailor Senshi who worked alone, but later she learned the importance of working together. You are the most fiercely loyal protector to your princess, I can see it. You should not alienate her or her other guardians but instead work with them."

I saw Hakai's eyes widen. She looked away from everyone. _That should give her something to think about instead of her usual thoughts of killing everyone,_ I thought. _She needs to learn remorse. Maybe when she figures out that her actions continually hurt us, we will understand one another._ A smile appeared on my face. _Today has been a day of milestones. I wonder what tomorrow will bring..._

  


*******************************************************************


	17. Part 16

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributers with rights. Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, the Dragon Senshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Selene, Toshiharu, and Eien no Queen Serenity belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it?

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

The NeoSenshi were reunited and stronger than ever with the backing of all of the Dragon Senshi. With the looming threat of King Akuma learning of Shihaisha harboring the NeoSenshi and the growing worry of Kurai's safety, all of the NeoSenshi were edgy and anxious. They had a hard time focusing on eating the grand meal that Kumo had prepared. However, one of the NeoSenshi was picking at her food for a different reason.

_I do not understand this feeling that I have,_ Hakai questioned herself. _This growing need has been in me for some time now. But why? Why must I feel like I need to belong amongst these inane girls? Why do I feel... remorse?_ Her black eyes narrowed, and she stabbed her plate with frustration. _I do not understand!_

Usagi glanced sidelong at Hakai when she heard the fork and plate make contact. Her eyebrow rose slightly at the expression the purple-haired girl wore. _Although she wields the Silence Glaive, she wields it in your name and defense. She is your strongest guardian._ Sailor Neopluto's words entered the young princess' mind. Still, Usagi could not help but feel a tad apprehensive after seeing Hakai's frustration. She began worrying that the quiet girl would lash out at more innocent people.

"I cannot believe that no one is eating this great meal I prepared!" Kumo exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. She moved out of the kitchen doorway and to the table the NeoSenshi were seated at. "If I did not know better, I would be insulted..." A sulky look appeared on her face for a moment before she reached over the table to snag half of a sandwich from a blue platter.

Usagi blinked and looked up at Kumo apologetically. "Please forgive us, Kumo. I know you must have prepared this meal with a lot of love, but I think I speak for us all when I say that we are worried." She received nods of agreement from her friends.

"You should eat something though. You are going to need the energy, and you cannot think straight with an empty stomach," Sasayaki interjected. She turned her head and looked to the girls around the table. From her seat on a sofa nearby, she continued, "If the King does come looking for you, it will not do any of us any good if you are caught. We made a promise to our prince, and we intend to keep it." A grin appeared on her face.

Usagi beamed. "I am so happy that we are all friends now," she replied. She gently nudged Hakai with her elbow. "We are all friends, are we not?" she asked the girl sitting next to her. She continued smiling brightly at the NeoSenshi of Silence.

Blinking, Hakai abruptly turned her head towards Usagi. She could feel the gazes of the other NeoSenshi and the Dragon Senshi on her, and it began to make her feel uncomfortable. _Why is she smiling at me like that?_ Unconsciously, she nodded her head. _What am I doing?_ her mind cried out. Her whispery soft voice answered, "I am your friend, Princess."

Usagi's heart filled with joy. _Maybe we finally understand one another,_ she thought happily. _I hope Shihaisha's words had an impact on her._ Feeling much better, she stopped picking at her food and ate. "Wow, Kumo, this is great! The food on Eternal Night is very similar to the food of Crystal Tokyo."

Kumo widened her eyes and blushed faintly. "Thank you!" she exclaimed with glee. "I am happy that someone is finally eating this wonderful meal after I took all the time to prepare it." She shot a dirty look at her fellow Dragon Senshi, who quickly started stuffing their mouths. Giggling, she leaned down and whispered to the girls at the table, "They are scared of me." The NeoSenshi laughed and followed Usagi's lead.

*******************************************************************

Elsewhere on Eternal Night..............

Having phased off of Nightfall, the prince of the planet Eternal Night reappeared in his room of the royal family's citadel. His electric blue eyes swept the room, carefully taking in every detail. Once satisfied that his room was left untouched, he quickly moved to the closet and took out a handful of shirts hanging there. _I do not have a choice. I am going to have to hide on Earth if Father refuses to give up this obsession with revenge._ Pushing aside a numb feeling in his heart, he put the shirts in a bag on the floor of his closet. _It is true that my beloved Usagi killed my mother, but I could see the remorse on her face. It was all in defense; I cannot hold that against her. Why does Father refuse to acknowledge that Mother's hands were bloodied the moment she joined up with the Dead Moon?_ With a sigh, he closed the packed bag then shut the closet door. Kurai ran his hands through his slightly damp hair and inhaled a deep breath. He walked towards the double doors that led to the hallway but stopped by the chaise. He pictured Usagi sitting there as she had done merely an hour previously. With a smile, he left the room.

The prince's footsteps echoed throughout the otherwise silent hallway once he left his room. _It is too quiet,_ he noted. More on his guard now, he treaded along with softer footsteps so as not to bring attention to himself. _I feel like a criminal, sneaking through my own home,_ he mused. His journey ended once he stopped in front of the demonic doors to the throne room. Miya's ofuda scrolls were still on the door, and he stared at them curiously. _Magic?_ he questioned. He opened the left door and, with extreme caution, walked inside the room. "Father?" he called out.

Silence.

Kurai closed his eyes. _No, there is a presence here._ His sixth sense kicking in, he rolled to the left as two boomerang-shaped bands of black energy struck the ground where he had been merely seconds earlier. Standing, he glared across the dark room, trying to pinpoint the location of his attacker. _Who would have the nerve?_ his thoughts growled.

Without warning, all of the candles in the room lit, throwing the young prince off guard momentarily. Standing on the dais in front of his throne was King Akuma with his eyes locked on his son. "Kurai," his deep voice rumbled. "You have disappointed me. Nikushimi told me that you ordered him to cease the attacks on Crystal Tokyo, which was NOT my orders." The demon sat down upon the throne and tapped one sharp claw on the right armrest.

Kurai grimaced. "I only did what was right, Father. You know that we should not attack those people. We have to settle this matter peacefully. Do you think Mother would have wanted carnage and war?" Tentatively, the young prince moved to the center of the room. "You are not honoring her memory this way, Father. Admit it; you have changed!"

The king's eyes flashed with anger. His left hand raised, and he pointed it in Kurai's direction. A shockwave of blackened, negative energy burst from the ground beneath Eternal Night's prince, knocking him onto his back. With his black-eyed gaze still locked onto his son, King Akuma lowered his hand. "To think that you have the audacity to speak to me in such a manner... I was wrong about you taking the Earth princess as your bride. She has obviously affected your mind and not for the better." His voice oozed disgust.

Quickly, Kurai moved back to his feet. "Do not speak of her! You are not worthy of even THINKING about her!" he shouted. He reached into the waistband of his pants and withdrew a dagger he had placed there while he was in his room. With a cry of anger, he hurled the dagger at his demonic father.

In response, Akuma's clawed right hand cut the air and another band of negative energy appeared. The dagger and energy met in between the father and son, causing a small explosion as the dagger shattered. The king's attack continued forward and struck the floor merely inches from Kurai. Enraged, Akuma roared, "I WILL strike you down, boy, if you think you can take me on." He stood and started swiping the air over and over in his rage, making numerous more bands of energy appear.

Kurai phased from one area of the room to the next to keep the bands from hitting himself. _Damnit! All I can do is dodge for now. If I can ever get an opening, I will be able to use the Kuraisuishô. As it is, I will not be able to keep this up much longer without exhausting myself..._ After about five minutes of nonstop dodging, the attacks finally ceased. Breathless and close to passing out from the over-exertion of his powers, the prince willed the Kuraisuishô to appear in his hands. "Counterstrike!" he exclaimed as the darkness of the Crystal Without Light outstretched towards his father.

The beam struck the demon in the chest, but unlike what Kurai was expecting, which was to see his father blasted back, King Akuma instead was feeding off the energy of the crystal. Laughter erupted from the demon. "Do you realize what you are doing?" he asked his son with amusement. "Your Kuraisuishô is what fuels every being of Eternal Night. You have just increased my powers!"

_Damn!_ Kurai thought, and the Kuraisuishô stopped giving off its powers. He watched his father continue laughing before merely flicking one of his claws at the prince, and a larger and far more deadly beam of blackness crackling with negative energy was released. The half-vampyre attempted to phase away, but his powers were spent. The beam struck the crystal first, shattering it into hundreds of dark shards, and the light in the prince's eyes burned out before the beam reached him.

Akuma stopped laughing and focused his emotionless eyes on his son. No feelings of remorse filled the demon's mind as he stepped off the dais and walked to the unmoving body of Kurai. He could see the young man's chest vaguely rising and falling, and the king's head shook. Movement from the corner of his eye caught the demon's attention, and he sharply turned his head in its direction. A wicked grin appeared on his face. "Ah, there you are. Someone here has been wanting to see you..."

*******************************************************************

Back at Shihaisha's house..............

The girls huddled in Shihaisha's living room as the crimson moon, Shinku, began to illuminate the city of Eclipse. Dinner was over, and they had begun to talk strategy. "What are the most commonly used methods of interplanetary travel on Eternal Night?" Kasumi asked Sasayaki. "Since we arrived here by unconventional methods, it is obvious that we will not be able to return to Earth the same way."

Sasayaki absently rubbed her chin as she thought. After a moment, she replied, "Most people on Eternal Night have never had the luxury of leaving this planet. As Dragon Senshi, we can teleport to our respective moons and back, but being able to move to an entirely different galaxy?" Her head shook, tossing her dark red curls about. "We would need a lot of power."

"Hey," Hanami interrupted. "Can you ask Sailor Neopluto if we can use the Gates of Time to travel back?" Her blue eyes focused on her princess, anxiously waiting for a positive answer.

Usagi blinked and slowly shook her head. "I do not think it is a good idea. We should not use the Gates unless we have absolutely no alternative. One has to be careful when traveling through her realm because countless pockets of rifts in time are sprinkled throughout. One wrong move and you could find yourself in the Stone Age." She watched Hanami lean back with a dejected expression.

"Usagi," Otome said as the conversation died, "we would be able to perform a massive Sailor Teleport, but we would have to go to Earth with you then find our own way back. It is not wise, but if we are forced to..." The white-haired girl frowned.

The princess of Crystal Tokyo shook her head again. "I could not ask you to do that. There has to be some other way." Her red eyes looked over each of the other Senshi, noting how deep in thought each was. _I wish Kurai would hurry back so we could come up with a better game plan._

Almost as if on cue to Usagi's thoughts, Eternal Night's prince opened the front door of Shihaisha's house and stepped inside. His eyes swept over the assembled group of girls before the natives abruptly stood. "My prince!" Chi and the other four Dragon Senshi bowed before him.

Kurai appeared to ignore his five protectors as his electric blue eyes fixed on Usagi. "There you are," he murmured. He took large strides to be across the room at her side in mere seconds. His pale hand outstretched and captured Usagi's gloved hand, pulling her from the sofa.

Miya, who up until Kurai liberated Usagi from the sofa, had been sitting beside her princess, stared in bewilderment at the young man. _Something is not right about him. There is something in his eyes... something sinister..._ She found her voice and quickly spoke up, "Usagi?"

Cutting the redhead off, Kurai wrapped his arms around Usagi. "I must speak with you," he whispered. Before the other girls could react, he phased away with the princess of Crystal Tokyo. The assembled Senshi stared at the empty space previously occupied by the duo, dumbfounded.

It was Miya who broke the spellbinding as she quickly jumped to her feet. "Usagi is in trouble!" she cried. "I do not think that was really Kurai!"

*******************************************************************

Back in Kurai's room of the citadel..............

The prince released the princess once they were safely in his room. Usagi stared at Kurai in surprise, her head tilted to the side. "Kurai, what is it? What could be so important that you would bring me back here? Why can you not discuss this with the other Senshi?"

Kurai focused his hollow eyes on Usagi as he encircled her with his strong arms. She continued to stare at him, sensing something was wrong, but she could not put her finger exactly on what it was. "Usagi," he whispered, sending a chill through her. He held her close for a long moment and gazed at her face then shoved her away, sending her down onto his bed. Quickly, he was on top of her, using his weight to pin her.

Shocked, Usagi cried, "What are you doing? Let me go! Kurai, this is not like you!" She struggled, sending herself deeper into the gold pillows amongst a sea of white satin, but he was too strong for her to squirm away from. _His eyes... what has happened?_ she wondered.

"You are mistaken," he replied softly. "I cannot let another moment go by without worshipping your perfection, without showing you the fullest extent of my desire." He leaned in close to her face and exhaled warm breath on her cheek. Usagi caught a glimpse of his fangs protruding, and her pulse started racing.

"Kurai, please! Do not do this to me!" He nuzzled her throat briefly then she felt the sharp pain of his fangs biting into her tender flesh. _Why? He said he only drank blood when he was injured. Is that what has happened?_ The confusion left the young princess' mind, replaced by a vaguely more pleasurable feeling. Usagi was almost ready to forgive him, thinking that he was out of sorts because of some kind of injury he might have had, and her arms loosely curled around the prince's lean form. But she shrieked and released him as she felt his hand on her blouse before he started tugging. "No!"

  


*******************************************************************


	18. Part 17

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributers with rights. Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, the Dragon Senshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Selene, Toshiharu, and Eien no Queen Serenity belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it?

  
**Translation**:  
Yuurei - ghost

And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

The prince released the princess once they were safely in his room. Usagi stared at Kurai in surprise, her head tilted to the side. "Kurai, what is it? What could be so important that you would bring me back here? Why can you not discuss this with the other Senshi?"

Kurai focused his hollow eyes on Usagi as he encircled her with his strong arms. She continued to stare at him, sensing something was wrong, but she could not put her finger exactly on what it was. "Usagi," he whispered, sending a chill through her. He held her close for a long moment and gazed at her face then shoved her away, sending her down onto his bed. Quickly, he was on top of her, using his weight to pin her.

Shocked, Usagi cried, "What are you doing? Let me go! Kurai, this is not like you!" She struggled, sending herself deeper into the gold pillows amongst a sea of white satin, but he was too strong for her to squirm away from. _His eyes... what has happened?_ she wondered.

"You are mistaken," he replied softly. "I cannot let another moment go by without worshipping your perfection, without showing you the fullest extent of my desire." He leaned in close to her face and exhaled warm breath on her cheek. Usagi caught a glimpse of his fangs protruding, and her pulse started racing.

"Kurai, please! Do not do this to me!" He nuzzled her throat briefly then she felt the sharp pain of his fangs biting into her tender flesh. _Why? He said he only drank blood when he was injured. Is that what has happened?_ The confusion left the young princess' mind, replaced by a vaguely more pleasurable feeling. Usagi was almost ready to forgive him, thinking that he was out of sorts because of some kind of injury he might have had, and her arms loosely curled around the prince's lean form. But she shrieked and released him as she felt his hand on her blouse before he started tugging. "No!"

Responding to Usagi's emotions, the Ginsuishô appeared from her brooch under Kurai's hand, blinding the prince of Eternal Night momentarily. He hissed and released his hold on her blouse, but remained hovering over her with a deadly gleam in his eyes. He breathed heavily over his captive, and some of her blood dripped out of his mouth and onto her cheek, which she tried to unsuccessfully squirm away from.

Usagi watched her beloved with morbid curiosity and fear. The longer the Ginsuishô's light shone on him, the more Kurai began to quiver and twitch. _Something is happening. But what?_ she silently questioned. Scarlet liquid filled the prince's eyes and a drop fell on Usagi, landing on her forehead. _He is crying blood?_ Her red eyes widened at the sight. A second teardrop fell, but it was crystal clear, as were the consecutive teardrops.

*******************************************************************

In King Akuma's throne room...

From his throne atop the dais, King Akuma watched the shards of the Kuraisuishô come together again. A look of displeasure appeared on the demon's face, and he stood quickly. He cursed to himself as the crystal hovered up from the ground, becoming whole. _He is my son, but he is a traitor to his mother's memory and to me. Kyûketsuki, why did you have to die?!_ With a roar, he unleashed one of his negative energy boomerangs towards the crystal, but just before impact, the crystal disappeared. The king's teeth gritted. _It is whole again. That means he is alive somewhere. Damn the White Moon girl!_

*******************************************************************

Light began to return to Kurai's otherwise lifeless, red eyes. He jumped off the bed, glaring at Usagi with her blood running down his chin. The redness in his eyes faded slowly, and he shook his head. With a snarl, he expelled the intruder in his body. A transparent, androgynous form stepped out of Kurai and stood in the room briefly before fading away. "Yûrei," he whispered angrily. The Ginsuishô's light caught his attention, and he turned to Usagi. Seeing the tears in the corners of her eyes and the blood on her throat, his expression horrified. _That is her blood I taste in my mouth,_ he thought, disgusted.

"Kurai," Usagi murmured. "Are you okay?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and willed the Ginsuishô to return to her brooch after she felt the punctures in her throat close.

He turned away from her, unable to look at her. "I should be the one asking if you are all right," he answered quietly. Burning with shame, he hung his head. "Usagi, my love, I would never hurt you purposely. Yûrei is one of my father's minions. It is a ghost who can possess even the most strong-willed of individuals. It forced me to attack you, but you helped me with your Ginsuishô." He spat out some of the blood he still tasted in his mouth, feeling ill.

The princess slowly sat up on the bed and removed herself from white satin sheets. She stood and tentatively took a few steps towards her love. "A ghost?" she asked. _I cannot stand things like that,_ she thought, feeling her stomach turn a little queasy.

Seeing the expression on Usagi's face, Kurai reached out to comfort her and felt a wave of devastation pass through him when she shrank away from his hand. _She is frightened of me,_ he thought miserably. _This is the worst possible scenario I could imagine._ He turned his head in the opposite direction from her and stared hard at the floor. _The one person I have never wanted to alienate is further from me than when I had to disguise my identity from her._ He slowly looked out the corners of his eyes at her, staring at her long, silken pink locks flowing from the pointed odangos on top of her head. He drank in the rest of her form, admiring how the clothing of his planet looked on her. _She is just as beautiful as when I first saw her so long ago. Was it really that long? How could I possibly love this girl when I do not know anything about her? How can I?_ he silently questioned himself.

Usagi heard footsteps behind her and was about to turn to face them when two strong arms circled around her. Kurai's chest pressed into her back, and she gasped. In her left ear, he spoke quietly. "I love you, beautiful princess of Crystal Tokyo. You and you alone. When I saw you fighting Akui's kaibutsu on the first day of my father's invasion, something in my heart clicked. It said 'She is the one, and if you pass up this opportunity, you will regret it forever.' I may not know anything about who you are, your likes or dislikes, but I know that I love you." His voice began to waver while her own was stuck in her throat. She wanted to reply, but that tiny lingering fear was silencing her. _What if he is possessed again?_

_Why does she not answer?_ Kurai bit his lip as he turned his head to rest his cheek behind Usagi's odangos. "I love you," he whispered one final time. "Protecting you is my highest priority. One day, I would be the happiest man in the galaxy to have you as my bride, and to keep that hope alive, I will sacrifice everything for you. I may be disowned, I may no longer be a prince, I may not have any money or gifts to give you, but you will always have my love and support." He paused, hoping she would interject something but was met again with silence. He felt like his heart was being constricted within his chest. "Am I not good enough for you?" he whispered.

Usagi finally pulled free of her love's grasp and turned to face him. Her eyes widened when she saw the look of utter despair in his facial features. "Kurai, of course you are good enough for me," she replied once she found her voice again. "You are right; we do not know anything about each other. But I know I felt the tug in my heart when you saved me. When I revealed my identity as Sailor Neomoon to you, I realize now that the reason I appeared in my royal gown is because that was my subconscious letting me know that you were the right person." She smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around him, overflowing with joy when she felt his arms around her again. "We have all the time in the world to know each other," she murmured. "For now, let us just love one another."

The duo stayed in each other's arms long enough to make certain that any fears they had of rejection were permanently destroyed. They finally parted, and Kurai went to his closet. "What are you doing?" Usagi inquired as she watched him pull out the bag he had packed earlier.

The prince smiled. "We are leaving. First, we are going to go back to the NeoSenshi and the Dragon Senshi, and we are going to find a way home." He saw her open her mouth to question him again, and he quickly spoke. "Yes, to your home. Eternal Night is no longer my home. At least not until my father is not in power and has given up his insane quest to destroy your people." He moved up beside her and rested his left arm around her shoulder. He leaned in and kissed her waiting lips as they phased out of the room.

*******************************************************************

Back at Shihaisha's house...

After Miya's observation of Kurai, the NeoSenshi and Dragon Senshi immediately began to question her. Her arms stretched up into the air as she called for silence. "Hey, I can only answer one question at a time. And before any of you ask, I do not think he was Kurai simply because of the look in his eyes. When he looks at Usagi, there is a gentle lovingness... and it just was not there."

Hakai found herself grinding her teeth while listening to Miya. _Usagi is in trouble!_ she thought as an anxious knot formed in her stomach. Her eyes squeezed shut. _Why? Why do you care? You have no ties to these people! This feeling is troublesome!_ Her black eyes reopened, and she was the first to utter her transformation phrase. "**SATURN STAR POWER, MAKE-UP**!!" She was followed quickly by nine more senshi.

Super Sailor Neovenus noticed Hakai's quick transformation into Super Sailor Neosaturn. _I hope this means her sense of duty and friendship is blossoming,_ she mused. "All right," she turned and addressed the gathered Senshi. A serious expression appeared on her face as she continued, "Usagi and Kurai's safety are our top priorities. If indeed Miya is correct, we are going to have to figure out where Kurai took Usagi and try to heal him before anyone gets hurt." She received an affirmative nod before going on, "We also must worry that Usagi herself has been possessed."

"Not them both," Sailorryû Kuro murmured, wearing a grimace. She shook her head, trying to make the idea disappear. "If Usagi is indeed possessed, we will have a problem. She was the one who healed Aisha with her Ginsuishô. Who will cure her?"

  


*******************************************************************


	19. Part 18

The Sailormoon universe belongs to and is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and all the different distributers with rights. Sailor Neomoon and the NeoSenshi, the Dragon Senshi, Eternal Night and those from it, Selene, Toshiharu, and Eien no Queen Serenity belong to me. If you want to use them in another fic, you may ONLY if you have permission from me first. That's not so hard to deal with, is it? Please visit www.RabidSnowbunny.net/sailormoon/neomoon/usaginm.html for the picture gallery, voice samples, soundtrack, and updates mailing list!

  
And now, without further adieu, I present......

  


**_Usagi: Sailor Neomoon_**  
by  
_**Eternal Sailorsaturn**_

  


*******************************************************************

The crimson moon Shinku began its departure as the green moon, Midori, began to rise. In a far away galaxy, on a planet called Eternal Night, ten Senshi stood inside Shihaisha Inazuma's home. On the face of every girl was a serious expression conveying the worry and concern each felt. The idea of their Prince being possessed disturbed the Dragon Senshi, while the NeoSenshi were equally disturbed by the thought of their Princess possibly being possessed as well.

"We are getting nowhere fast just standing here," Super Sailor Neojupiter grumbled, pacing anxiously. "We do not have a choice. We are going to have to infiltrate the citadel and rescue them."

Sailorryû Shinku stared at Neojupiter for a moment then shook her head. "It just is not possible. The citadel is the royal family's home for a reason. We will not be able to just walk in like we own the place."

"But," Neojupiter began to reply, looking angry. Quickly, she was cut off by Neomercury.

"Tactically speaking, Sassy has a point. Remember the look of utter surprise on Kurai's face when we appeared in the courtyard? Raimeiko," Neomercury sighed, "this is looking hopeless. I doubt we could penetrate one of the walls even if we all combined our attacks."

Sailorryû Kuro nodded at Neomercury. "As always, Kasumi, you hit the nail on the head. The citadel was constructed from a rare and valuable metal that was mined out of my moon, Kuro, several hundred years ago. We have yet to discover anything that can destroy it. It erodes very, very slowly." The Dragon Senshi wearing black tossed herself down onto the sofa and groaned. "I feel helpless. This feeling... I hate it."

"Come on, Chi." Super Sailor Neovenus held her hand out to Ryû Kuro. "We cannot give up hope now. Something has to be done, and it is our duty as Senshi to protect our prince and princess." She smiled warmly. "I like Kurai. He is a gentle person, and I think he is well-suited to Usagi. I do not want to see him hurt either, especially because it will cause Usagi pain." Her smile widened further as the black-haired girl took her hand and stood again.

_This mindless drivel is sickening,_ Super Sailor Neosaturn thought, dismally. _The last thing I want to do is listen to these girls moan about how powerless they are. Hello! The power is right here, fluff heads! I will show them that I can rescue our princess, and I will get us off of this forsaken planet._ Determination sparked in the black eyes of Neosaturn, and she held her hand out. Seconds later, the Silence Glaive appeared in her grasp. "I will take care of this, once and for all." Her whisper carried to each girl in the room, chilling them to the bone.

"What are you doing?" Sailorryû Shiro cried.

"Hakai! No!" Super Sailor Neomars screamed and ran towards Neosaturn.

A split second afterward, the front door was thrown open wide, revealing Usagi and Kurai's presences. Each wore a surprised and concerned expression. "What is wrong?" Usagi cried simultaneously as she saw Neosaturn lift the Silence Glaive above her head.

"**ARMAGEDDON**..." Neosaturn began.

"**TEMPORAL HALT**!!"

And time froze.

Sailor Neopluto sighed heavily and stepped from the portal she made seconds earlier. Her path led directly to Neosaturn, and she calmly removed the Silence Glaive from the hands of the purple-haired girl. "Come on, Hakai, you are making me a liar. What will Princess Lady Serenity think? She trusts me." Her gold eyes glanced back and forth between the Time Staff and the Silence Glaive. "I look ridiculous now having to hold both of these," she grumbled quietly. Sidestepping, she relinquished control of her power, and time began to flow again.

"**RESURRECTION**!!" Neosaturn's empty hands came down, and she blinked in surprise. "What the?" Quickly, her gaze focused on Neopluto. "How dare you," she seethed icily.

"Quiet," the NeoSenshi in black replied, lightly bopping Neosaturn on the head with her own Glaive. Neopluto's attention turned away from Neosaturn, just as the other girl began to turn a deep angry crimson. "Oh, Princess Lady Serenity and Prince Kurai..." She walked away from Neosaturn, ignoring the sputtering coming from the purple-haired NeoSenshi. She kneeled on the floor in front of the royal couple, setting the Glaive and Staff down on either side of her. Her head lowered and her eyes closed as she continued, "Forgive me for neglecting my duties. My predecessor awakened Sailor Neosaturn but did not realize her negligence. Awakening an infant who has yet to fully develop her personality and understand her emotions was a grievous error that I can hardly believe she made. The Sailorpluto that you knew apparently had dealt with Hakai's mother when she was an infant." Receiving an affirmative nod of understanding from Usagi, Neopluto went on, "I take full responsibility for Hakai's actions, and soon, I must right the wrong that my former self made."

"What are you talking about?" Neosaturn hissed. Seeing Neopluto stand, holding _her_ Silence Glaive infuriated her. "Give me back _my_ Glaive before I become fully enraged," the NeoSenshi threatened with a look that would freeze fire. "You understand my capabilities. Do not anger me further."

Sailor Neopluto arched an eyebrow and stared at Neosaturn with a hint of disdain. "I am afraid I do not have time to play mommy for you, like my alternate self did for your mother. When you are mature enough to handle your responsibilities as Princess Lady Serenity's guardian, I will speak to you again." Her gold eyes moved over the other Senshi who were gawking at her. "What?" she asked indignantly to no one in particular.

"How did you know what was happening?" a very bewildered Sailorryû Shinku inquired of Sailor Neopluto.

Neopluto turned her head to look in Ryû Shinku's direction, at the same time tossing about her fluffy light green hair. "As the vigilant guardian of Time that I am, I was watching you. Especially Hakai over there. I told my princess that she would not do anything stupid, and well, I had to make sure I kept that promise. This just proves how out of control she is." Smirking, she added, "And I came here to help you perform the Sailor Teleport that you need to go back to Earth."

"S-Sailor Teleport?" Ryû Shiro questioned, wide-eyed. Her attention turned to Kurai. "Do you intend on sending us to Earth?" she inquired, forgetting the situation with the fuming Super Sailor Neosaturn.

Kurai motioned for Usagi to finally step into the house, and he closed the door behind them. His arm unconsciously settled around the princess' slender shoulders, and he nodded. "I do, Otome. We are out of options. Earth will be our temporary refuge." His electric blue eyes met Usagi's red eyes, and the pair shared a loving smile.

At least two guardians of the prince and princess frowned. Super Sailor Neomars and Sailorryû Kuro both found themselves thinking that it was not right for Kurai to take this battle back to planet Earth. Even Usagi was blinded to that fact because of her desire to be with him. However, neither girl said anything, letting the duo have their loving moment and happiness, for now at the very least.

"Good," Sailor Neopluto cut in. She looked around the room thoughtfully then nodded. "Prince Kurai, do you have enough power to take us to Nightfall? The energy we summon could possibly blow this house apart."

He blinked and nodded. "I think I can manage it. We do need to be leaving." The Dragon Senshi crowded him then, and the NeoSenshi did the same. His attention was caught by the unmoving form of Super Sailor Neosaturn, who was still rooted to the spot and flushed scarlet with fury. "Are you not leaving?" he questioned her with a raised eyebrow. "If you do not accompany us, how are you going to get your Glaive back?"

The Prince's psychology worked on Neosaturn. _I hate to admit it, but he has a point,_ her thoughts complained. She sucked in a long breath before nodding in response. "You win," she exhaled and joined the huddled group of Senshi, all the while keeping her eyes locked on her Glaive. _Time did awaken me, but I have a purpose! How dare she act like that!_ Her thoughts continued after the large group changed locations. _Ran Meioh, you will regret your actions._ Her eyes widened as the gleaming curve of the Silence Glaive was abruptly pointed at her.

"You will join the circle with the others," Neopluto commanded, her attention fixed on Neosaturn. Her head nodded at the Senshi who had begun to form a circle around Usagi and Kurai. She waited until Neosaturn begrudgingly joined the circle then moved over to the couple. "Neo Moon Star, Make-Up, Princess," she reminded with an amused grin.

"R-right!" the flustered princess responded. _How could I forget that I have to transform?_ she asked herself. Embarrassed, she reached for her brooch. "**NEO MOON STAR, MAKE-UP**!!" Within seconds, Super Sailor Neomoon stood in place of Usagi. "Okay! I am ready now!"

Satisfied, and still amused with her lovesick princess, Sailor Neopluto moved away to join the circle. She tucked the two weapons under her arms and outstretched her hands, taking hold of Super Sailor Neomercury's and Sailorryû Konpeki's hands. To her shock, a warm tingling of power coursed through her.

"Your fuku changed," Ryû Konpeki noted, glancing sidelong at Super Sailor Neopluto.

Neopluto looked down at herself and smiled. "Why so it did," she replied happily. She cleared her throat then and nodded towards Kurai and Neomoon. "The Kuraisuishô and Ginsuishô should fuel our powers and give us the strength to return to Earth."

Kurai looked into Super Sailor Neomoon's sparkling red eyes for several seconds before he leaned close and lightly kissed her lips. "I love you," he whispered to her, and then began to concentrate to make the Kuraisuishô appear.

Super Sailor Neomoon blushed at Kurai's display of affection. _How did I survive as long as I have without him?_ she thought, dreamily. Seeing the Kuraisuishô beginning to appear in his hands, she quickly willed the Ginsuishô to appear. The light and darkness from the crystals met and washed over the Senshi. Briefly, her thoughts strayed to Unmei, and she wondered if the woman was all right. _Oh, yes! I need to tell Kurai about her! But first, I need to concentrate on getting home._

Raw energy circled around the Senshi, and each began to glow with her power. Clouds that had gathered began to part, as if to allow the travelers passage. The ground beneath them started shifting, grinding out its message to them to leave. The time was right!

"**SAILOR TELEPORT**!!"

  


*******************************************************************


End file.
